La sociedad
by LadyAtenea99
Summary: "Y si yo les digo que un solo mensaje de texto y una decisión es capaz de cambiar la vida de alguien radicalmente, ¿me creerán?" Esta es la historia de Su, una chica de instituto que luego de que un chico trató de abusar de ella, recibe un mensaje incriminatorio haciendo que se vuelva la esclava de un grupo que le pedirán favores que "satisfacen su cuerpo"
1. Episodio 1, Nos comenzamos a conocer

**Capitulo 1 "Nos vamos conociendo" **

Era ya demasiado tarde, no iba a llegar a tiempo, corría con todas mis fuerzas y mis capacidades físicas. El frio hacia que mi aliento se volviera una nube blanca. La mochila golpeaba bruscamente mi espalda. Con mis manos agarraba mi gorro para que no se volara.

Pasé por delante del centro comercial, la cafetería y luego…por allí, ese lugar en el que él me dijo el último adiós, ese parque que hacia que todos los recuerdos volvieran a mi. Como lo extrañaba. Paré en su entrada, quedándome embobada.

_-FlashBack –_

_-Ken... ¡ya suelta las galletas!-le sonreía. Él estaba en cunclillas en el suelo, elevó la vista hacia mí y me hizo un puchero, falso obviamente. Yo sabia cuando él decía la verdad o la mentira, era como un libro abierto. _

_-pero...Su...-señaló su comida favorita. Suspiré. Solo comía eso, siempre se alimentaba de "remolinos cremosos". Asentí con mi cabeza y luego agarré un zumo de naranja de la heladera. _

_El kiosco en el que estábamos, se encontraba al lado de un árbol, en frente de la gran laguna. El viejo hombre nos miraba, intrigado, mientras sostenía en su rostro una media sonrisa. Ken pagó por nuestra comida y nos pusimos a dar un paseo hasta que decidimos sentarnos en la orilla del agua. Ken no sonreía, agarraba la bolsa morada con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¿qué te sucede? -abrí el jugo y tomé un sorbo. Él abrió sus galletas, mordió una y luego dejó el paquete en el piso._

_-Su... ¿qué harías si hoy sería tu último día de libertad? -me preguntó mientras miraba a los patos nadadores. _

_-Jum...-pensé. ¿Me lo estaría preguntando en serio?. Tomé un sorbo más de mi jugo. -Depende... _

_Dirigió la vista hacia mí. -¿depende? _

_¡¿Desde cuando Ken se volvió una persona profunda?! Me miraba, pero yo no a él, sus anteojos impedían que lo mire directamente a los ojos. _

_-Si, que se yo. -volví a pensar mi respuesta -si eres negativa irías a tu casa y te podrías a llorar sobre lo que vas a perder, pero si eres positiva estarías disfrutándolo al límite... -nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos -¿por qué me preguntas? _

_Tragó saliva -Me voy..._

_-¿ya? ¿Quieres irte? Pero... Pensé que la estabas pasando bien con nuestro "picnic improvisado"... -la sonrisa o cualquier gesto que demostrara felicidad se transformaron en frustración._

_-No... -me agarró las dos manos y las apretó fuertemente. -Su, mi padre me inscribió en el servicio militar. -no dije nada, el siguió -dice que debo convertirme en algo más, no ser débil..._

_No podía creerlo, pensé, al comienzo, que era una broma, pero luego, al ver su rostro supe que era toda la verdad. Quedé en shock, respiraba lento. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por mis ojos, pasando por mis mejillas hasta caer al suelo._

_-No, no llores por favor... -sacó la bolsa de su espalda y me la dio. -es para ti. _

_Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y saqué el contenido. Un oso de peluche marrón claro con una remera blanca._

_-Ken...es precioso. -yo no tenía nada para él, así que de mi mano me saqué mi pulsera favorita y se até a la muñeca -es para que no me olvides…_

_-¿como olvidarme de ti? -dijo. _

_Ese ya no era mi Ken inmaduro y feliz, era otro, uno que no volveré a ver, por mucho tiempo. _

_Le tomé la cara con las dos manos, él se sonrojó._

_-Ken, te voy a besar -le dije, el asintió con la cabeza. Me acerqué a él y lo besé suavemente, posando mis labios contra los suyos. No hubo lengua, solo fue un beso de labios. _

_Luego de eso, no lo vi más. Dejé de asistir a clases por dos días. Tuve que regresas y darle la cara a todos como "la amiga olvidada de Ken" (¡Gracias Peggy!)_

Miré como la nieve caía por las desnudas ramas del gran árbol. Escuché el timbre a lo lejos, continúe con mi acelerada marcha.

Llegué tarde, ya nadie estaba en el patio. Caminaba casi en cunclillas para llevar hasta mi locker, donde se encontraban mis cuadernos y libros. Sentí que alguien me agarraba el hombro. Paré y me di, lentamente, media vuelta; el guardián del pasillo se encontraba moviendo su cabeza, negativamente. Mordí mi labio inferior. Agarró mi hombro y comenzó a empujarme hasta la sala de delegados, donde Nathaniel me esperaba.

Entre por el umbral, estaba sentado en su silla de "delegado" leyendo unos papeles. El chico golpeó la puerta abierta, Nath levantó la vista y nuestros ojos se miraron. Hice un movimiento brusco para soltarme del" guardian de pasillos". Él gruñó y se fue.

Me acerqué al escritorio y me senté en la silla de enfrente, comencé a girar un lápiz que estaba perpendicular a la mesa.

Su… ¿de nuevo? –se tapó la cara con unas de sus manos.

Upsss –hice una mueca extraña. –mi alarma no sonó (mentira)

Sabes que hoy no servirá eso… -apoyó sus dos brazos en la mesa y las estiró. Rozaron nuestras manos y yo, como un acto natural, la moví y la ubique sobre mi regazo. Se levantó de su silla, dio la vuelta hasta ubicarse cerca mío. Me agarró los hombros con sus manos -¿No tendrás otra razón?

¿Jum?

Se alejó de mi y se dirigió a la puerta, donde giró la perilla, perpendicular a la puerta. Giró su cabeza y me dio una media sonrisa, traviesa. Lo miraba, desorientada ¿Qué quiere?

No te hagas la inocente, yo se tus intenciones –se acercaba lentamente a mi.

Repito, ¿¡Jum!?

Se puso en cunclillas enfrente mío, acariciando mis rodillas sobre el pantalón. Esto lo leí en un manga… no será que…

WoW, espera un poco Nath –agarré sus manos para quitarle de encima mío.

¿Así que ya caíste? –se relamió los labios –tu sabes que yo te quiero Su, te haría feliz.

Nath, no quiero repetir la conversación de la semana pasada…

Anda, Su, tu eres la chica más fácil del instituto, no te resistas.

¡¿QUÉ?! –me levanté de golpe –¿¡Me estas tratando de puta!?

Él se puso a mi altura y me empujó contra una pared, acorralándome entre sus dos brazos. Me besó en los labios, jugando con su lengua. La pasaba por mis dientes y tocaba la mía. Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior. Gemí casi en un susurro. Besó mi frente, la punta de la nariz y luego el cuello. Pasó su lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse en mi cuerpo, sacándome mi gorro y luego bajando el cierre de mi campera. Sentí frío. Después, bajaron más hasta llevar al botón de mi pantalón.

Instantes luego, los dos nos encontrábamos en ropa interior, en el suelo. Él estaba arriba mio. Mis brazos, arriba de mi cabeza sostenidos por una de sus manos, la otra estaba rozando cada centímetro de mi blanca piel. Agarró el elástico de mi braguita y comenzó a bajarla, hasta dejarla a la altura de mi rodilla. Me besó apasionadamente. Yo quería negarlo, no quería que esto pasara, pero un calor adentro mío me impedía intervenir.

Su.. –susurró en mis labios. Luego, sentí un dolor agujo en mi zona intima; había metido un dedo (el mayor) adentro mío. –estas toda mojada –metió otro más. Grité levemente.

Nath comenzó a respirar fuertemente. Sacaba y metía sus dedos rápido, su otra mano estaba tocando su calzoncillo. Cuando vi que estaba por bajárselo, dije:

Nath, por favor, déjame… -comencé a soltar unas lágrimas. Se me quedó viendo, sus ojos irradiaban deseo, pero un poco de culpa. Rápidamente sacó sus dedos dentro de mí y los lamió. Luego se levantó.

Vístete y vete de mi vista. –me tiró la ropa a mis brazos. –si llegas tarde otro día, esto será peor.

Me puse mi abrigada ropa lo más rápido que pude. Destrabé la puerta y corrí al pasillo. Me dirigí a mi locker y lo abrí; saqué mis libros y los mantuve en mis brazos, mientras mi vista estaba en el vacio. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?, ¿por qué me dejé llevar? Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Mi parte intima me ardía de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de algo más… rocé un dedo por arriba de mi pantalón y gemí, casi en susurro. Con mi mano libre, tapé mi boca y miré a mí alrededor. Nadie.

Cuando el timbre sonó me dirigí al Aula "A". Violeta no estaba, Alexy tampoco. Mis dos mejores amigos habían faltado, justo el día en el que más los necesitaba.

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que creía. Llegué a mi casa agotada, tomé una duche y me dirigí a la nevera, donde saqué jugo de tomate para preparar una salsa para los espaguetis que estaban en el frizzer, dentro de un tapper.

Vivo sola de hace más de cuatro meses, mis padres, ambos médicos, se fueron a recorrer África para ayudar a las etnias que los necesitaban. No tenia mascotas, ya que la ultima que tuve no duró ni una semana (R.I.P Ruffus, fiel ratón).

El microondas sonó. Metí la pasta en un plato y le puse la salsa arriba. Me senté en una mesa y comencé a comer. En ese instante mi celular suena:

**Mensaje nuevo [1]. Número desconocido**

**Bienvenida seas. Desde hoy en adelante serás nuestra linda esclava.**

**Su. **

Abrí los ojos como dos platos, abajo del mensaje, había una foto: Nath estaba arriba mío, metiéndome los dedos. Yo gemía.

**¿Qué quieres? **

Le pregunté. Al instante, llegó su respuesta.

**Es suficiente prueba para que ya estés bajo nuestro control, ¿no?  
>Te esperamos mañana en el lado oscuro del comercial.<strong>

No respondí. Cerré mi teléfono de un golpe. Miré mi económica cena y luego la tiré al tacho de basura. Subí las escaleras y me senté en mi cama. ¿Iba a ir? ¿y si eran secuestradores?..no, imposible, ellos sabían de esto. Abrí la foto de nuevo y pude notar que Nath miraba a la cámara, sonriendo. Un escalofrió me invadió el cuerpo. Él lo sabia… él estaría mañana en el lugar acordado. Me acosté en mi cama. Gruñí y me cubrí el rostro con mi almohada.

¿Por qué?

¡Fin Capitulo 1!

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Nos vemos en el siguiente día.

**Spoiler:**

"**-Su, quedate quieta que ya casi esta…-susurró Castiel"  
><strong>**[…]  
>"Bienvenida Seas, esclava"<strong>


	2. Episodio 2, Primeros Pasos

Me desperté antes de mi alarma. Miré la hora: 6.30. Maldecí y me levanté para dirigirme a la duche. Era la primera vez que desperté a aquella hora, tres horas de diferencia de mi hora de entrada. "Hoy llegaré puntual…nadie podrá creerlo". Mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa. Abrí la canilla para que corriera el agua, me desvestí y entré a la bañera. El agua tibia caía sobre mi cuerpo, en mi suave piel.

A las siete ya estaba cambiada, sentada en el sofá disfrutando de mis cereales "copos explosivos". Encendí la televisión para que haya ruido en la casa. Cuando terminé, lavé los platos de la cena y el desayuno. Luego, agarré mi teléfono para poder salir. Su luz titilaba, había llegado un mensaje.

**[1] mensaje. Número desconocido.  
>Acuérdate.<strong>

Lo cerré rápido he hice como que no lo había leído. Solo quieren intimidarle, me encantaría encontrarme con ellos solo para maldecirlos. Sentí un escalofrío, pero a su vez otro sentimiento. No sé cómo describirlo, fue caliente y se ubicaba abajo.

Salí a la calle, hoy, por primera vez en el año, caminé, lentamente, disfrutando del ambiente frío. El suelo estaba cubierto por nieve. Miré al cielo, gris, habían pronosticado más nevadas por la noche.

Paré en un café, entré y me pedí un cappuccino. Me dirigí a una de las mesas que estaban al lado de la ventana. Bebí un sorbo del líquido caliente. Suspiré y tomé un poco más. Amaba la sensación del calor recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Miré el reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca, faltaba media hora.

Llegué a clases a tiempo. Me dirigí a mi locker para sacar mis libros y cuadernos. Guardé mi mochila y cerré la puerta de metal. A mi lado estaba Alexy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me sobresalté.

Buenos días Suuuu.. –alargó la "u" hasta que lo callé

Hola –estaba muy sonriente, tanto que comencé a desconfiar -¿Qué pasa?

¿Nada que contar? –levantó una de sus cejas. Pensé por un momento, tal vez él se había enterado lo de Nath…¡TAL VEZ TODOS! Negué con la cabeza. -¿No me contaras?

¿Qué debería contarte? –sentí un líquido correr por mi fente

¡El "por qué" llegaste temprano! –me agarró de los dos hombros y comenzó a sacudirme pero luego paró y me miró, a los ojos -¿estás bien?

Si, si, si –respondí. Me soltó y me analizó de arriba abajo. –mi alarma se adelantó, eso es todo.

Ok, te creo –dijo –Violetta nos espera en el aula. –me agarró de la mano y me arrastró al salón.

Entramos y allí estaba ella, dibujando. Cuando nos acercamos, miró de reojo, se sonrojó y cerró su cuaderno sospechosamente rápido. Se levantó y vino a nuestro encuentro.

Su, que lindo verte tan temprano –estaba sorprendida, pero igual sonreía tímidamente

Gracias –ella miró mi mano. Me di cuenta que Alexy todavía me tenía agarrada, por eso hice un movimiento rápido para soltarme e ir a abrazarla.

Sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos. Me sentaba al lado de Iris. Nos saludamos y comenzamos a hablar. Iris era una agradable persona, pero había algo en ella que no me convencía. A todos les caía bien, cuando hablo de ella con Alexy, él me mira de una forma extraña, ya que no comprende de donde saco esas ideas. Cuando entró el profesor, cada una entró a su mundo de "50% atención, 50% nada". Mi teléfono vibró, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y lo abrí.

**[1] mensaje. Número desconocido.  
>Hoy, luego de clases, espera en la esquina hasta el anochecer.<strong>

Lo cerré y suspiré.

A la salida Alexy y Violetta me invitaron a tomar algo en el nuevo café "Toukio". Tuve que negarme, ya que ya tenía otra cita, con los malditos que me estaban manipulando.

Llegué a la esquina acordada y me senté en un escalón. Miré a mi alrededor, no se encontraba nadie. Esperé y esperé, el sol se estaba yendo, se escondía entre los edificios. Comenzó a caer una pequeña cantidad de nieve, bajó la temperatura. Encima que los espero, comienzo a tener frio… Con mis manos, me abracé para contener el calor.

Cuando las luces de la calle se prendieron, una mano me tapó la boca y otra los ojos, mientras me arrastraba hacia adentro de algún lugar. Forcejé y traté de escapar, pero era en vano, demasiado fuerte para mí. Entramos a un lugar con calefacción. Se oían susurros y algunas risas suaves, a lo bajo. La persona que me tenía, me ató con una cuerda las manos. Soltó mis ojos y mi boca, pude ver el interior: una sala oscura, iluminada únicamente por una lámpara que colgaba del techo. Había dos sofás de tres plazas unidas por una mesa de luz. Una barra tenía varios vasos llenos con un líquido color marrón claro, casi amarillo y unos bancos en frente. Reconocí cuatro rostros: Castiel, Lysandro, Armin y Nathaniel. En la sala solo eramos seis, incluyéndome.

Suéltenme –demandé. Castiel se tiró en el sofá, sin perderme de vista.

No podemos. –dijo Armin, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Solo quiero que borren la foto… -el pelirojo rió fuertemente.

Todos me miraban, la persona encapuchada no emitía ruido alguno, pero su presencia me hacía sentir incomoda. Lysandro se agachó hasta llegar a mi altura y, con una de sus manos, me acarició el rostro.

Nunca pensé que ibas a venir…–dijo- princesa.

Moví mi cabeza para que me soltara. Unas manos agarraron mis hombros produciéndome un escalofrío, yo conocía ese tacto.

¿Solo viniste por la foto? –susurró a mi oído Nathaniel.

S-Si. –dije

Ya oíste a la tabla de planchar. –Castiel dirigió su mirada a la persona encapuchada. -¿Ya podemos decirle?

La persona se levantó y se puso enfrente mio. Los chicos se pusieron a su lado. La persona se sacó la capucha color marrón, dando a conocer su pelo azul… Alexy. Me sorprendí a tal punto que mi boca quedó entreabierta.

¡¿Tú estabas atrás de todo?! –Alexy me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -¿Por qué?

Es que Su…eres tú. –No comprendí, así que siguió explicándome –Nosotros somos un grupo del instituto, uno de los cinco que hay. Cada grupo elige a una chica y nosotros te elegimos a ti. –se agachó a mi altura y me susurró –cada grupo tiene una esclava.

Me estremecí, el me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y me paró.

Bueno… -dirigió la mirada hacia Castiel –Esta semana él será tu amo –me desató la soga de mis manos –así que haz todo lo que él te pida.

No entiendo –dije, mientras me acariciaba la zona roja de mis brazos -¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

Jum… -sacó su teléfono y me mostró, varias fotos mías comprometedoras –y tengo más –dijo.

Me levanté y me acerqué al maldito pelo de menstruación. Me acercó a él con un brazo y me alejó de aquella sala oscura, dejándolos a todos detrás. Abrió la puerta y salimos.

¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté.

Tú solo me sigues a mí.

¿Solo soy tuya esta semana?

Si –rió- pero cuando todos hayan pasado por su "semana especial" me tocará a mí de nuevo, tabla de planchar.

Maldecí por lo bajo y comencé a caminar, atrás de él, mientras miraba el piso. No decía nada, haci que yo tampoco traté de entablar conversación.

Llegamos a un edificio, en frente del centro comercial. Castiel sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y abrió su puerta. Entramos y subimos hasta su departamento.

Siéntete como en casa –dijo, mientras tiraba su campera de cuero a un sillón verde militar viejo.

Me senté en una silla mientras él se fue a la cocina. Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Qué querrá de mí? Me saqué la campera.

Bueno –dijo y se sentó en su sillón. Frunció el ceño y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. –No te quedes allí sentada, ponte en frente mío.

Dudé, pero luego recordé todas las fotos que tenía Alexy en su MALDITO teléfono, así que me paré e hice lo que me ordenó.

Sacate la ropa. –me sonrojé y lo miré, con los ojos abiertos como dos platos -¡¿Qué esperas?!

Me saqué la blusa, quedando en sostén y luego las botas. Me desabroché el botón del pantalón y me lo saqué, lentamente. La cara me ardía del calor que lanzaba.

Buena chica –tenía esa media sonrisa que volvía locas a las chicas -acércate más. Me agarró con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera, y comenzó a moverla, de lado a lado, haciendo que baile un poco. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al elástico de mis bragas. Las bajó lento, demasiado lento, hasta dejarlas en el piso.

¿C-Castiel?

Miraba mi zona intima hasta que movió su mano hasta mi clítoris y comenzó a acariciarla. Yo lo miraba a él, sin saber qué hacer. Con el brazo, me atrajo hasta el, sentándome en sus rodillas.

¿Te gusta? –me dijo, sin expresión alguna. Me soltó el sostén y con sus labios comenzó a chuparlos. El dedo que estaba abajo, lo metió. Gemí fuerte. Mordió uno de mis pezones y mientras, metió otro de sus dedos dentro mío. Sentí, entre mi culo, un bulto que estaba creciendo. Me moví, un poco incomoda. Se alejó de mis senos hasta llegar a mis oídos -¿Ya lo puedes sentir? –me susurró. Gemí en respuesta. ¡DIOS! ¿por qué soy tan sensible?

Me acostó en el sillón, él se quedó arriba mio. Se sacó su remera y se desabrochó el botón.

Quiero que tu me los bajes. –dijo. Agarré, con mis manos, el cierra y lo baje. Luego, tomé ambos extremos de la tela y los fui bajando. Cada vez que los bajaba, debía subir un poco mi espalda, haciendo que mis senos chocaran con el torso de Castiel. –Te falta el bóxer.

Tragué saliva y le bajé el bóxer. Al instante, salió un pene enorme, recto como el palo de una escoba. Era del grosor de casi una botella.

Castiel, no… -dije. –eso…

No te preocupes, haremos que quepa.

Con una de sus manos, puso mis piernas en sus hombros. Agarró su pene y trató de meterlo por mi vagina, pero fue en vano. Malició por lo bajo y se levantó del sillón. Se dirigió hacia una habitación y volvió con un consolador violeta, no tan grande como su pene.

Juega con esto, quiero ver. –me dijo, extendiéndome el juguete. Lo agarré, ahorrándome las múltiples preguntas que se me venían a la cabeza del por qué el tenia uno.

No se como se usan –nunca tuve uno de estos. Castiel me miró, travieso, lleno de energía.

No te preocupes, yo te ayudo. –se agachó en el borde del sillón y me separó las piernas, a los lados de su cuello. Lo metió de una y yo grité y gemí, fuerte.

Su…quédate quieta que ya casi está –trató de meter más. Yo respiraba por la boca. Castiel estaba sudando, los músculos del abdomen se contraían.

Lo sacó todo de golpe y quedamos en silencio. Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y alguna que otra exclamación. Él me miraba a los ojos. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al pasillo, totalmente desnudo.

Esta noche te quedas a dormir aquí, quieras o no, esta semana eres mi esclava –y se fue, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

¡Fin del capítulo 2!  
>Espero que les haya gustado. :D (Para mí, creo que la historia está dando su forma…)<p>

**Spoiler.  
>"-Alexy, suéltame, no estoy de humor."<strong>

**"-Su, ahora eres M-I-A. Si miras a otro hombre, los lastimaré a ti y a él"**


	3. Episodio 3, Imponiendo las reglas

Suspiré, me dolía mucho mi entrepierna. La acaricié, pasándole suavemente uno de mis dedos, con cada tacto ardía. Me levanté, agarré mi bombacha y una remera y salí a recorrer un poco el departamento. Era pequeño, su cocina consistía de una heladera, horno y tres mesadas con sus gabinetes colgantes. El lavamanos estaba lleno de platos, vasos, cacerolas, cubiertos, todos sucios, se podía ver tres moscas dándoles vuelta. Allí se encontraba un desayunador, también cubierto de platos, vasos y cubiertos. Las sillas tenían sacos colgando.

Retrocedí hasta la puerta. ¿En estas condiciones vive él? Miré por la puerta en la que se encontraba Castiel, no se escuchaba nada así que comencé a lavar. Guardé todo en sus respectivos estantes. Limpié la mesa, dejándola como nueva. Escuché unas risas, que me devolvieron a la realidad. Él estaba allí, en el marco de la puerta, cubriéndose la mano con una de sus manos. Estaba mojado, acababa de salir de la ducha, una toalla blanca cubría de su cintura hacia abajo.

Pensé que ya estabas dormida –se acomodó un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja.

Dejé el trapo que tenía en la mano sobre la mesada y me encogí, agarrando mi codo con una mano. La cara me ardía. Yo pensaba que ÉL ya estaba dormido… Se acercó a mí y me levantó el rostro con una de sus manos, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos. Nos quedamos así, en silencio, por unos momentos. Acariciaba mi rostro, suavemente, gozando de cada tacto. Sus manos eran suaves, y se sentían muy bien.

Muérdeme el dedo –me ordenó. Lo miré, atónica. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño. Acerqué mis labios a su dedo mayor y lo mordí en la punta. Castiel se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de resistirse a algo. –Ahora… todo. –me metió el dedo dentro de la boca, completamente. Comencé a pasarle la lengua… ¿desde cuándo me volví tan…así? Cerré los ojos y, con mis dos manos, agarré el brazo de Castiel.

Él comenzó a respirar por la boca, rápidamente, mientras yo seguía con mi labor de "lamer ese dedo. Empezó a empujarme hasta una pared y allí nos quedamos, yo pegada contra el muro y él a mí.

Su, no pares –dijo, entrecortado. Yo seguía, pero ahora con más fuerza. Comencé a sentir que un bulto crecía en la altura de mi zona intima. Bajé la mirada y allí estaba, la toalla se elevaba un poco por su "cosa".

Me sacó el dedo de mi boca, un hilo de saliva colgó y luego se desarmó.

¿Castiel? –pregunté, él me miraba, su rostro no daba ningún rastro de emociones.

Ya es tarde… -me dijo mientras se alejaba. Lo seguí con la vista hasta que se quedó en el marco de la puerta –Hoy… dormirás conmigo.

Lo seguí hasta su cuarto, que estaba más desordenado que la cocina. Había una avalancha de ropa en el piso, toda desparramada. Lo único que se encontraba en magníficas condiciones era su guitarra y su altoparlante. Se acostó en su cama desecha con unos boxers negros y luego se tapó con su sábana hasta el pecho. Puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

¿Qué esperas? –me dijo, con los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué, lentamente y me senté en la punta de la cama. Luego, me acosté junto a él, tratando de no tocarle y luego me tapé con la sabana. Me acomodé mirando para afuera, no podía verlo…me daría mucha vergüenza.

Dormimos toda la noche, él no me tocó ni me dijo nada. Al despertarme, puede notar que él ya se había ido del departamento. Miré la hora, solo eran las 6.30. Cerré los ojos y luego recordé que tenía que ir a clases. Me levanté y comencé a buscar mi ropa. La blusa y el pantalón se encontraban en un sillón del living, mis zapatos bajo la mesa. Agarré mi campera y salí a la calle.

El sol estaba derritiendo, poco a poco, la nieve. Se habían formado charcos de agua que, por tener botas de piel, tenía que esquivar. Llegué hasta una esquina y me paré esperando a que el semáforo cambiase. En la otra cuadra, pude ver a Alexy, con un café en la mano. Me saludó, yo miré hacia otro lado. Cuando cambió a verde (para peatonal) crucé, sin siquiera verlo. No quería, él me había tendido una trampa, ¡tenia fotos vulgares mías en su maldito teléfono! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo las tiene?!. Al pasar por su lado, me agarró del brazo.

Alexy, suéltame, no estoy de humor –le dije, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

¿Estas enojada?

¡No me jodas! ¡¿Por qué estaría enojada?! –hice un movimiento brusco para soltarme, pero nos quedamos allí, en el medio de la calle, mirándonos en silencio.

Vayamos a la esquina para terminar nuestra conversación –dijo, seriamente.

Me empujó justo cuando el semáforo cambió y un camión pasó, a una velocidad imaginable.

¿Qué quieres? –pregunté.

No, ¿qué quieres tú?

¿Eh? –hice un gesto. ¿A qué se refería? –Discúlpame, pero el que acá está "controlando" a la otra persona eres TÚ –dije, mientras golpeaba su torso con mi dedo índice.

Me lo agarró justo cuando iba a golpearle. Alcé la vista hasta llevar a sus ojos, que me miraban, sin emoción alguna. Me asusté, nunca había visto ese rostro en Alexy, él era siempre tan… risueño y feliz.

Tú me controlas a mi Sucrette.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que hablé.

¿A-a qué te refieres? –tartamudeé

¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga? –sus labios se curvaron, formando una media sonrisa.

Alexy, me estas asustando –traté de soltar mi pequeño dedo, pero me fue imposible.

No… -me dijo –ya no puedes escapar de mí…

¡Sueltame en este instante! –grité. En la calle no había ni un alma. Comenzó a caer nieve ligera.

Sus ojos…ya no tenían emociones, era otra persona, una que no había conocido. Esa sonrisa que estaba en su rostro me producía escalofríos. Quería que alguien me ayudase. Supliqué a mis adentros que alguien viniera.

Alexy me soltó, y se guardó sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su campera marrón oscuro.

Se me hace tarde –comenzó a cruzar la calle.

Me dejó allí, sin ninguna respuesta. Seguí mi camino, no quería darme vuelta. Sentía que sus ojos violetas estaban clavados en mi espalda.

Llegué a la cafetería "Toukio", a la nueva donde iba a ir con Alexy y Violetta ayer… pero, ¿él estaba donde yo?... Si, él era el que llevaba la capa… ¡¿Dejó a Violetta plantada?! Lo dudo mucho, tal vez en esos momentos en el que yo estaba esperando, él estaba con ella. ¿Le habrá hecho algo? No, tal vez él ya no tenga corazón, pero es… Violetta, nadie se mete con ella. Aceleré mi marcha, estaba comenzando a asustarme. La puerta de un negocio se abrió, me golpeé con ella y caí al suelo.

Uhh, eso debió de doler. –una mano se extendió sobre mí, la acepto y esta me ayuda a levantarme. –Discúlpame lindura, no te ví venir.

Saqué el pelo que había caído sobre mi rostro y allí, unos ojos verdes me miraban, una sonrisa blanca me sonreía y su pelo rubio…bueno, allí estaba él.

¿Dake? –pregunté. Él se quedó sorprendido, al parecer me reconoció; me tomó entre sus brazos y me alzó, pegándome a su pecho.

¡Su! –gritó –hace mucho que no te veía. ¡¿Qué cuentas?!

N-Nada –dije, me estaba asfixiando, es demasiado fuerte. -¿me puedes bajar? –dije, con mi último aliento

Me soltó y se quedó allí, en silencio, sonriéndome.

¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? –le dije. Le señalé un dedo mi frente –me lo debes por esto.

Es cierto, es cierto. Andando.

Caminamos hablando sobre lo que pasó mientras no nos vimos. Él estaba aquí, porque su tío le había pedido que ayudara en un natatorio público. Nunca había visto la nieve, por eso se quedó sorprendido al llegar. Cuando no establecíamos conversación, yo me daba vuelta, disimuladamente. Sentía que alguien nos observaba…

Fuimos al café de la esquina del colegio, ya que en menos de media hora debía de entrar (ja, no me olvidé). Yo pedí un cappuccino, en cambio, él un frapuchino. Lo miré con cara de sorprendida y disgustada (en broma) por pedir una bebida fría en esta época del año, él solamente se encogió de hombros.

Cuéntame –me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa -¿tienes novio?

¿Por? –tomé un sorbo de mi bebida

Solo para saber –con un sorbete, recogía la crema y se la metía a la boca

No… -en verdad no, no tenía una pareja, tenía cinco, si se puede llamar "pareja" a la relación que llevábamos.

Discutimos un rato sobre las vacaciones de invierno, que haría y si querría ir a Australia. Luego, nos despedimos y me dirigí al instituto. En la puerta, me esperaba al pelirrojo malhumorado. Pasé por enfrente de él, ignorándole, pero me sujetó del braza y me arrastró hacia la jardinería.

¡¿Me puedes decir que hacías con el rubio?! –me grito. Lo empujé lejos de mi, para que se alejase y me soltase.

Tú no eres nadie –le dije, cortante.

Su, ahora eres MIA. Si miras a otro hombre te lastimaré a ti y a él –se acercó y me sujetó de la mandíbula, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. –MIA.

Ya entendí… -susurré.

¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Quiero oírlo! –me gritó.

¡QUE YA ENTENDÍ! –le grité, en el rostro.

Así me gusta –me sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya atrevida. Me soltó y se alejó, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Egocéntrico, pensé. Una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios. Corrí a mi locker, luego de hacer la misma rutina de todos los días, fui al aula. Fue un día como el de todos, pero había una diferencia: Violetta ni Alexy habían venido. Me parecía extraño, otra vez el temor de que le haya hecho algo a ella apareció. Mi corazón se aceleró, debía de mantener la calma, no podía acelerarme en el medio de una clase. Me paré de mi banco y fui hacia el profesor, pidiéndole poder ir al baño con la excusa de que "tenía que hacer cosas de mujeres". Al oír aquella frase, se sorprendió y asintió.

Fui hasta los baños y me lavé la cara. Mi pelo rubio largo estaba sujetado por una colita de pelo, ya que no pude peinarme. Violetta, ella nunca faltaba… a no ser que tuviera algún deber de su club de teatro… o que Alexy la haya atado y encerrado en ese lugar oscuro… ¡MALDICION! Porque me vienen estos pensamientos, antes no era así, antes de que… Nathaniel. Me sujeté la cabeza con las dos manos, ese maldito, porqué, porqué Alexy tenía esas fotos, ¿estaban planeando esto hace tiempo? Castiel, Lysandro, Armin, ellos también me querían a mí.

¿Ocupada o puedes atender algunos asuntos? –levanté la vista y él estaba allí.

¡Castiel, es el baño de damas! –dije, nerviosa, imagínense si la directora nos encontrara

¿No es excitante? – se acercó a mi pegando su cuerpo con el mío. Me rodeó con sus brazos, en mi cuello. Me besó.

Comenzó a besarme en el cuello, mientras me iba empujando a un cubículo del baño (es donde están los inodoros). Allí me sentó, él estaba curvado para estar más cerca. Le saqué su chaqueta y él la remera. Los dos, casi al mismo tiempo, nos desabrochamos el pantalón, dejando al descubierto nuestra ropa íntima. Me levantó, sin soltar nuestras bocas y hizo que rodee su cintura con mis piernas, mientras me pegaba contra la pared plástica del baño.

No grites mucho –susurró a mi oído. Con una de sus manos, me sacaba las bragas, con la otra sacaba su pene para poder meterlo en mi vagina.

Dolió, eso puedo decir, grité dentro de su boca de una manera increíble. Fue como si te golpeas tu parte íntima con un caño pero con placer, sí, mucho placer. Gemí fuertemente con cada emboscada que él daba. Castiel sudaba y gemía, gritaba del placer. Mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y lo apretaba contra mí, para que sintiera mis senos en su cara. Terminó dentro de mí, cuando nos separamos, algunas gotas de su semen cayeron al piso.

¿Te gustó? –preguntó, todavía respirando por la boca.

No contesté, era demasiado vergonzoso contestar aquella pregunta. Solamente, lo besé, allí estaba mi respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y se fue, luego de vestirse, dejándome desnuda y abandonada dentro de aquel sucio lugar, digamos que la limpieza en el colegio no es de "suma importancia". Me sentí como un juguete.

¡Fin del Capítulo 3!  
>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

**Spoiler  
>"-¡Dejame sola! –le grité, su cara lucia adolorida"<strong>

**"-Su, te estas volviendo loca –se alejó."**


	4. Episodio 4, la última noche de Castiel

Agarré mi ropa y me la fui poniendo, de a poco. Mis ojos soltaron algunas lágrimas. Me sentía sucia, un maldito juguete en el cual vienen, te usan y luego te tiran al tacho de basura. Maldito Castiel. Golpeé la pared del baño y escuché un ruido. Me quedé en silencio, unos segundos. La puerta de al lado se abrió. Pasos.

¿Su? –dijo una voz, suave. Era Violetta.

Salí, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Ella, solo me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó, fuertemente. Comencé a sollozar.

Ya pasó Su, ya está. –decía, mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Me ayudó a limpiarme el rostro y luego salimos, ¿Habrá escuchado todo? Ella no mencionó nada del por qué Castiel estaba encerrado conmigo, por qué yo salí con las ropas desarregladas y por qué estaba llorando. ¿Alexy le habrá hecho algo? Cuando salimos al patio, la agarré del brazo, ella se dio vuelta y me miró, con sus ojos grises.

¿Qué pasa Su? –me preguntó.

Violetta… ¿Alexy –paré por un segundo, tragué saliva y continué – te hizo algo?

¿Eh? –sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos. Me miraba, atónica. ¿Habré acertado? –Su, te estas volviendo loca.

No, lo pregunto enserio –le dije, seria.

Pues no –se soltó con un movimiento brusco –te equivocas de una manera enorme.

Habia algo en ella que no me cerraba, se había puesto nerviosa y no me miraba a los ojos. Yo leí sobre los comportamientos de alguien que miente y CLARAMENTE eran aquellos. La miré, en silencio a los ojos suyos que miraban al suelo. Comprendí que ella no me lo diría.

¡Maldita seas Violetta! –me había salido de las casillas. Apostaría lo que sea a que Alexy la metió en el mismo rollo que a mí. Estaba enfurecida, nadie se metía con ella, ¡NI AMBER!... Le di la espalda y me fui, iba a matarlo.

Cuando pasé por el patio pude ver a Lysandro, escribiendo en su agenda. Mi rostro se relajó cuando lo vi. Yo siempre había sentido paz cuando lo veía, tan tranquilo, sentado, escribiendo. Pero nunca fue amor. Me le acerqué, él elevó la vista, miró a su alrededor y luego se paró, me agarró los hombros.

¿Qué haces? –lucia sorprendido.

¿No puedo acercarme? –pregunté.

No, ¿nunca te dijeron las reglas?

Em… no.

Lysandro se fue, sin agregar nada más. ¿Qué, ahora no podía hablar con quién yo quiera? Repasé mentalmente lo que me habían dicho:

**No acercarme a otros chicos sin permiso.**

Genial –dije, para mi misma, sarcásticamente.

Estaba sola. Violetta no quería hablar, Alexy se volvió un miserable, Castiel me usaba, no podía hablar con mis amigos… era todo una M-I-E-R-D-A.

Busqué al pelirojo en las aulas, pero ya se había ido. Suspiré y golpee mi cabeza contra mi locker. Cuando lo abrí, cayó una nota.

**Hoy ve a tu casa, yo iré más tarde.  
>- Castiel<strong>

Volví un bollo el papel y lo tiré al tacho más cercano. Va a querer más sexo ¿en mi cama? ¿en la de mis padres? ¡¿en la ducha?!.

Agarré mi mochila y guardé mis libros y comencé mi camino a mi casa, sin apuros. Pasé por el parque, fui al kiosco y le pedí un paquete de galletas de chocolate y un zumo de naranja. Me senté en el borde del gran lago y comencé a merendar. La nieve se estaba disolviendo, de a poco. El agua estaba helada, los patos que nadaban por allí estaban escondidos en donde nadie sabe. Suspiré, estaba todo tan tranquilo aquí.

Levanté campamento y me fui hasta mi apartamento, me bañé y luego preparé la cena, papa fritas con una hamburguesa al plato. Tocaron la puerta, limpié mis manos con un trapo y fui hacia ella. La abrí y Castiel estaba allí, vestido con su remera y un pantalón, la campera la llevaba a mano. Estaba todo engrasado. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y lo miré de arriba hacia abajo.

¿Sí? –pregunté, con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho.

Aj… -dijo disgustado. Se revolvió el cabello. -¿Me dejas pasar?

Claro, amo –le dije sarcásticamente. Me alejé de la puerta, se la abrí y luego me incliné, como haría un mayordomo en una película antigua.

¿Y ahora que te sucede tabla de planchar?

Nada –fui hasta la cocina y seguí con mi labor. Él se sentó en la mesada, mientras veía lo que hacía. Apoyé la espátula en la mesada, suspiré. -¿Te quedas a comer?

Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías –hizo aquella media sonrisa que tiene.

Saqué de la heladera otra hamburguesa y la puse en la asadera. Lo serví todo en dos platos, dividiendo las papas fritas. Comimos en silencio, él no decía nada, y yo trataba de tragarme todos mis insultos. Levanté los platos y los comencé a lavar.

¿Puedo usar la ducha? –yo asentí, sin siquiera darme vuelta.

Guardé la vajilla en sus respectivos lugares y me acosté en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión. Puse una película en blanco y negros, una de mis favoritas "Los crímenes del museo de cera". Escuché la ducha prenderse. Me acomodé en el sillón y cerré los ojos, quedando así, completamente dormida.

Sentí calor en un momento, abrí solo el ojo derecho, ya que el izquierdo se encontraba apretado contra algo. Allí, a mi lado, abrazándome, estaba Castiel, también dormido, vestido como había llegado. Los dos estábamos en el sillón, acostados. Me quedé mirándolo, parecía tan bueno mientras dormía. Me levanté y busqué mi reloj: cuatro de la mañana. Gruñí y fui a buscar una sábana para cubrirlo, luego me fui a mi cuarto para acostarme en mi cama.

Su, despierta. –Castiel estaba sacudiéndome –nos llaman del grupo.

Me levanté en estado zombie. Busqué ropa y me cambié, ya no me importaba si él me miraba. Subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al mismo lugar que antes, atrás del centro comercial, en la zona desértica. Entramos y allí estaban todos reunidos. Miré con odio a Alexy y me fui a sentar en uno de los sillones.

Bueno –comenzó a decir el azulado –Lysandro nos informó que Su no sabe las reglas. –todos dirigieron la vista hacia mí, yo me encogí de hombros.

Nathaniel se me acercó y me entregó una hoja.

**Reglas.**

**No faltar el respeto al amo.  
>2) Tener en cuenta los gustos del amo.<br>3) No hablar con otros chicos sin permiso del amo  
>4) En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, la esclava tiene que satisfacer al amo si él lo pide.<br>5) No decirle a nadie que está vinculada sexualmente con los integrantes.  
>6) Pasará con cada chico cinco días, el sábado es el día libre de la esclava<br>6) el domingo a las 00.00 horas, la esclava pasará a ser de otro amo.  
><strong> 

¿Eso es todo? –les dije, con sarcasmo.

¿Esperabas más? –me dijo Alexy. Lo miré con odio y me guardé el papel en el pantalón.

Bueno, como hoy es viernes, sería el último día que tienes con Castiel –Nathaniel lo señaló. –mañana es tu día libre, el domingo es un "comodín"…

¿Comodín? –lo interrumpí.

Sí, es decir, que cualquiera de nosotros puede llamarte. Bueno, continuo, y el domingo a las 00.00 debes estar sola en tu casa y el lunes tienes que esperar ordenes de tu nuevo amo. ¿Se entendió?

Asentí con la cabeza. Castiel me levantó y nos fuimos hasta su auto, él comenzó a conducir hasta la playa. Estacionó cerca de unos árboles y apagó el motor. Nos quedamos en silencio. Chasqueó la lengua.

¿Qué te pasa hoy Su, estuviste extraña todo el día?

No me pasa nada.

Bueno, entonces acércate. –Castiel me tomó del hombro, hasta que me acostó en sus rodillas. Se encorvó y comenzó a besar el cuello. –hoy es nuestro último día –me susurró. Mientras me mordía la oreja

Me sacó la blusa y el sostén, dejándome desnuda en la parte superior. Me acarició los senos, los apretó con sus grandes manos y jugueteó con mis pezones. Gemí. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello hasta llegar a mis tetas, donde comenzó a besarlas.

Después de unos momentos, ya estábamos en el asiento posterior, los dos completamente desnudos, mis piernas arriba de sus hombros y mi zona íntima daba a su cara, él la lamía profesionalmente mientras que sus manos apretaban mis pompas. Alejó su rostro y me miró a los ojos pidiéndome permiso, yo gemí como respuesta y metió dos de sus dedos en mí. Me dio vuelta, poniendo en cuatro patas y allí me montó, sin piedad. Sacándola y metiéndola rápidamente. Me agarró del pelo y tiró para atrás, haciendo que mi cabeza quede totalmente alta. Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que él se corrió dentro de mí, gritando mi nombre. En el coche solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

Espero que no creyeras que esta era la única vez de ahora. – abrió la puerta y el aire frío entró. Salió y me agarró de las piernas para después cargarme en su hombro.

Nos acercamos al borde de la playa, cerca del mar, me tiró en la arena, podía sentir los granos pegarse a mi cuerpo por el sudor

¿Quieres…aquí? –le pregunté, atónica.

No respondió, solamente me levantó una pierna haciendo que me ponga de costado y allí, me volvió a penetrar, más fuerte que antes. Sus bolas rozaban la pierna que tenía apoyada en la arena. Con su lengua, lamia y chupaba mi muslo. Una de sus manos apretaba mis senos. Castiel gemía fuertemente, respiraba por la boca y se le podía notar, a la luz de la luna, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrer su frente.

Su pene era demasiado grande para mi, dolía cada vez que salía y entraba, él lo sacaba completamente y luego lo metía, tratando de que entrase todo de una. Terminó dentro de mí, por segunda vez. Se arrodilló en la arena y me levantó, haciendo que mi culo quedara a la altura de su cadera. Yo ya estaba agotada, así que me arrodillé, dejando la mitad de mi cuerpo apoyado en el suelo arenoso. Volvió a meterla, pero esta vez por detrás. Gritaba del dolor y placer al mismo. Esta vez fue diferente, él sacó su pene y se corrió en mi espalda dejándome pegajosa. Me pegó una nalgada y se levantó, dejándome en el suelo. Se vistió y luego me dejó la ropa a mi lado.

¿Te vistes? –me dijo, serio. Me levanté con todas mis fuerzas. Me agarré del auto y comencé a vestirme. Nos subimos al coche y él arrancó. Agarramos la ruta y paramos en frente de mi departamento. –Ya llegamos. –me besó en los labios apasionadamente, tirándose arriba mio. Se separó y me miró a los ojos –Recuerda ese beso en las próximas semanas –sonrió atrevidamente.

Abrí la puerta y me bajé, en silencio. Castiel agregó nada más, solamente aceleró al ver que llegué a la puerta de mi departamento, sana y salva.

Subí, y me saqué rápido la ropa mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas. Fui a un espejo y me abrí las piernas para verme. Estaba roja, toda mi zona intima. Maldecí y busqué, entre las cremas de mi madre, algo para la irritación. Encontré una y me la pasé. Sentí un frío agradable y suspiré.

Realicé la cena, pollo con puré, me senté en la mesa y comí. Mastique lento mientras pensaba. ¿Mañana es mi dia libre? Si, por lo que dijo Nathaniel… pero, el domingo es "comodín" ¿De que tratará eso? En eso suena mi teléfono. Dejé el cubierto en el plato y me lancé hacia el

**[1] mensaje nuevo. Número desconocido.  
>Chico de esta semana: <strong>

o-o-o-o-o

¡Fin del capítulo 4!  
>Espero que les haya gustado,<br>Dejen su comentario diciendo quien quieres que sea el próximo chico!  
>Gracias por sus comentarios, me dan mucha alegría y ganas de seguir :D<p>

(No habrá spoiler ya que quiero que ustedes elijan al próximo chico)


	5. Episodio 5, El comodín

**[1] mensaje nuevo. Número desconocido.  
>Chico de esta semana: Lysandro.<strong>

Genial, me tocaba con el chico de la era victoriana. Cerré mi teléfono y tragué, literalmente, la comida. Como se me antojaba algo dulce, llamé a la heladería. Pedí un kilo de helado y esperé a que llegara, sentada en mi sofá, viendo el reloj. Habia algo que me encantaba: lo dulce. ¡No entiendo como Nathaniel lo odia! Cuando el chocolate se derrite en tu boca es algo tan… suave y delicioso.

Tocaron el timbré, agarré el dinero y bajé, después de haber contestado el micrófono. Bajé por las escaleras ya que el ascensor tardaba mucho. El repartidor llevaba una gorra roja y la delantera blanca. Bajo ella, unos espesos cabellos negros.

_En la casa, el reloj dio las doce._

Abrí la puerta y el chico me entregó el helado. Le entregué el dinero y él el vuelto. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo.

No puedo creer que no me reconocieras –se sacó la gorra y me sonrió. Armin.

Estaba ocupada pensando en otra cosa –levante un poco el pote envuelto en una bolsa. Él rió fuerte. Intenté sonreír, pero en cambio salió una mueca extraña.

¿Sola? –dijo

Uff –suspiré –ni te creas que te invitaré a mi departamento. Hoy es mi día libre.

¡Oye! –se encogió de hombros –que poca confianza nos tienes. Nosotros también seguimos las reglas.

Ah –reí por lo bajo.

¿Entonces?...

No.

¡¿Por qué?! –abrió los ojos como dos platos.

Dos razones –levanté un dedo –estas trabajando –el asintió por lo bajo y maldició. Levante el dedo de al lado –no quiero compartir el helado, asi que si me permites. –antes de cerrar la puerta, agregué –linda gorra, Ash.

Subí por ascensor y cogí una cuchara de la alacena. Me fui a mi cuarto y comí la mitad del pote. Estaba satisfecha. Abrí mi laptop y busqué por internet test de amor (son mi vicio.) Realicé algunos hasta caer dormida.

_Lejos de Su, un hombre de cabellos grises escribía en una libreta marrón _

"_El amor en sí mismo es tan breve como una vela en el viento  
>Pero es voraz como el pecado"<em>

Me desperté pegajosa. Abrí los ojos y relamí mis labios, tenía un sabor dulce, como la crema. Me senté y pude ver que mi cama estaba llena de un líquido blanco. Sobresaltada, por un impulso, llevé la computadora al escritorio. Saqué mis sabanas y las puse a lavar. Cuando entré de nuevo a mi cuarto, pude ver la cuchara y el pote, dados vuelta, en el piso. Maldecí y los llevé a la cocina.

Sonreí al ver mi calendario "sábado". Prendí la radio, donde estaban pasando "Treasure" de Bruno Mars. Comencé a bailar en el medio del living, dando vueltas, cantando desafinadamente. Tocaron mi puerta y le bajé a la música. Me acerqué y pude ver quien era: mi vecina.

¿Si? –dije.

Hola –esa voz que tenía. No era mala persona, pero tenía esa actitud de "abran paso, perras, soy más importante que ustedes" que hacía que me vuelva loca (de rabia)

Abrí la puerta, completamente.

Debra, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

Si, emm –se posó un dedo en el labio superior. –tengo visitas en mi depto. y tu estás haciendo mucho ruido, ¿sabes?...

Discúlpame, no era mi intención – "s-a-r-c-a-s-m-o" Sinceramente, me importaba tres pepinos lo que ella quería, era MI día libre, y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Tengo visitas MUY importantes –resaltó el "muy" con su voz finita. -¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no? –me guiñó un ojo.

Maldita perra, ¿otro más? El último tocaba a mi puerta pensando que era la de ella, era un borracho sin trabajo. Asentí.

¿Guapo? –yo la conocía muy bien. Le encantaba presumir de sus "trofeos", como ella los llamaba. Quería darle charla así el chico de abajo se molestaba y no querría volver más…

Huy, no sabes –dio un saltito –es MUY guapo –resaltó de nuevo el "muy", me encantaría cerrarle la puerta en la cara… ¿Desde cuándo soy tan cruel? –es pelirojo, tiene ojos grises y tiene esa mirada atrevida.

Lo que me temía… era el pelo de menstruación.

¿No se llamará… Castiel?

¿Lo conoces? –levantó una ceja. Ya no sonreía, tenia aquella mirada asesina. -¿Quieres venir?

Haber era mi día libre. Podía molestarlo un poco, sería gracioso…

Si, claro. –sonreí de oreja a oreja. -¿quieres pasar? Iré a cambiarme.

No, te espero aquí…

Cerré la puerta y corrí a mi armario. Agarré una remera grande con un logo que decía "I Love Zombies", un jean y unos zapatos. Salí y allí estaba, esperándome. Se sorprendió al ver lo rápida que había sido, me explico que ella tardaba horas… que interesante.

Ella vivía en el piso de abajo, abrió la puerta. Entró primera y yo la seguí por detrás, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. El living tenia las paredes blancas, un sofá de dos plazas y luego de una haciendo juego. Un televisor pantalla plana colgaba de la pared, a su alrededor dos grandes estanterías con discos de música y un dvd player.

Debra saltó, literalmente, sobre el peli rojo. Pasé por su lado y me senté en un silloncito. Me miró sorprendido, era hasta gracioso verlo. Me miraba de arriba abajo, esperando que yo solo sea un sueño. No le di importancia, esto estaba resultando muy divertido

Gatito, ella es mi vecina. –dijo, presentándome –aunque… al parecer ya la conoces.

Si, solo somos compañeros de clase –respondí por él, sonriendo.

¿Por qué vino? –estaba enojado. Quería reír, parecía un niño pequeño.

Yo la invité, gatito. –le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos.

Igual ya me iba, tengo una cita. –Debra se "emocionó" y Castiel no dio emoción alguna, aunque sabía que estaba hirviendo por dentro

No se emocionen, mi cita era, en verdad, con un café en Toukio y mi laptop. Me levanté y me fui, era detestable verla acaramelada con un chico que me había hecho sexo duro la noche anterior. Paso de ellos.

Oh bebida caliente, te amo. Tomé un sorbo más de mi capuchino y prendí mi laptop. Entré a la página de chismes del colegio. De vez en cuando, es divertido leer las estupideces (ciertas) de Peggy. Ella es una periodista excelente, pero a tal grado, que todos la detestan. Pobre, siempre me dio mucha pena, trato de hablar, hasta el día que creó una historia falsa de mí.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en mi casa, leyendo aquel blog del que me habló Alexy. Al parecer, Peggy, la chica que va con un micrófono a cualquier lado, lo escribe. Leí algunos comentarios graciosos de Ámber, la hermana mimada de Nathaniel._

"_Hoy Amber siguió a Castiel hasta las duchas. El chico no supo que hacer por aquella situación, asi que solo la ignoró. La pervertida rubia al parecer disfrutaba de aquella "vista". Besos, Peg"._

_Más abajo pude visualizar mi nombre:_

"_Su, la chica que todos aman, ¿Quién sabe su historia? Vive sola, y la mayoría de sus amigos son chicos. ¿Qué se puede esperar de ella? Hace unos días, trató de sobornarme con su encanto, pero no lo logró. Desde mi punto de vista, podemos ver que ella está enamorada de su amigo gay. Besos, Peg" _

_¿¡Qué!? –grité. _

_Fin del Flash back. _

Entré, leí un poco, estaba perdiendo su encanto. Una noticia, solo una de las treinta que había, me llamó la atención. Era sobre un comentario de un desconocido que ella recibió en su locker.

"No puedo esconderlo, esta mañana una persona con caligrafía deprimente me dejó una nota en mi locker. Trataba de mí, de venderme a cambio de otras cosas. ¿Qué les pasa? Lectores, por favor, si alguien sabe del tema informe. Besos, Peg."

¿Nota? ¿Venderse? ¿No será que a ella la están tratando de convertirla en algo como yo? No, imposible… ¿hay otros?

Caminé a mi casa, pasé por el parque. Ya no caía nieve, pero hacía un frío que era capaz de congelar el rio… y lo hizo. Miré el agua, en el fondo se podían ver pequeñas y brillantes monedas. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué idiota lanza monedas al lago? –dije.

Este idiota. –respondió una voz gruesa.

Me di la vuelta y era… ¿Quién era? No lo conocía, y por su rostro él tampoco a mí.

¿Te conozco? –levanté una ceja.

No, lo siento, me equivoqué de persona. –el morocho se fue de por dónde vino. Suspiré y miré de nuevo las monedas. Para haberlas metido… ¿rompió el hielo?

Llegué a mi casa y dejé mi bolso sobre la mesa. Fui en busca de mi teléfono fijo y vi que tenía mensajes:

"_Hola linda, ¿Cómo va todo?, cuando te llamo nunca estas ¡Avisa cuando sales! Llama lo antes posible, besos" _ mi madre… ¿¡Cómo quiere que le avise todos mis pasos cuando se encuentra lejos!?… muy lejos.

Miré el reloj, todavía no eran ni las nueve. Fui a la ducha y me bañé. Me puse mi piyama: una remera con un rostro de panda, mangas largas y un pantalón gris. D-I-V-I-N-A.

Miré el techo. Podía limpiar, leer, estudiar, escuchar música… tanto y tan poco tiempo. Decidí por ponerme a estudiar, mis notas no progresarían si no me sentaba, además no quería preocupar a mis padres.

Luego de un rato, mi estómago pedia comida a gritos. Busqué en la alacena, heladera pero no había nada. Habia olvidado por completo ir al supermercado. Gruñí por lo bajo, eso implicaba salir a comprar o pedir.

Una hora después, estaba en el sillón comiendo pizza de tomate, queso y jamón mientras miraba un programa al estilo de "gran hermano" pero se llamaba "La casita del ojo", un nombre muy particular.

Terminé de cenar. El reloj cucú de la cocina sonó, comencé a contarlas: "_una, dos, tres... doce."_ Maldición, terminó mi día libre. Mi celular sonó al instante, lo agarré y pude leer el lindo mensaje.

**[1] mensaje nuevo. Número desconocido.  
>No quiero ropa puesta cuando llegue.<strong>

¡Qué romántico!...

**¿Te puedo preguntar que mierda se te pasó en la cabeza?  
>Besos, Su.<strong>

Creo que mi contestación era justa. Uno no puede enviar algo así a otra persona a estas horas de la noche. Además, ¿¡qué se creía!? Si, lo voy a esperar, eso está claro, tal vez con poca ropa… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Un cuchillo en mano y vestida hasta con las sabanas de la casa. Sonó mi teléfono.

**[1] mensaje nuevo. Número desconocido.  
>Muy graciosa, nos divertiremos juntos<br>Ya verás.**

Mordí mi labio inferior, ¿quién sería? Tenía una onda a Castiel, pero no me convencía, él no era así, hubiera puesto algo más… sarcástico. Además, debe de estar con la zorra de mi vecina. Fui a mi placar para ver qué me ponía. No quería recibirlo completamente desnuda, pero tal vez sin mi pantalón y las bragas rosas que me regaló mi tía (un regalo muy raro, la situación fue muy extraña). Decidí por ponerme un short que casi no se distinguía por la remera que llevaba. Mi camisa era de un color verde y caía sobre uno de mis hombros.

Esperé sentada en el sofá hasta que tocó el timbre de mi puerta, ¿lo dejaron pasar abajo? Fui hasta ella y la abrí. Un chico, de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes me miraba, con una sonrisa pícara.

Armin –dije. –nunca pensé que eras vos. –me crucé de brazos

Su, -me tomó del brazo y me empujó hacia dentro –no podía esperar.

¿Eh? –empezó a apagar las luces de las habitaciones. Estaba actuando extraño.

Aquel día, cuando te traje el kilo de helado –se acercó a mí, la luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas iluminaban sus ojos claros. –estabas hermosa. –me besó rápido en los labios y me llevó hacia mi cuarto donde me tiró a la cama.

Se sacó rápidamente la ropa, estaba ansioso. Me sacó la mía cuando ya estaba en cueros y solamente llevaba los boxers. Besaba cada centímetro de mi piel cuando me desvestía. Gemí para mis adentros, aquella sensibilidad me estaba gustando.

¿Podemos cumplir mi sueño? –estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento. Asentí, tímidamente. Se levantó y sacó de su mochila un condón de paquete verde y un disco. Fue hasta mi reproductor de cds y lo puso. Luego, abrió el paquete y sacó un condón luminoso. De fondo comenzó a sonar la música de "Star wars"

¿Podía reírme? Eso no era para nada sensual, pero lo hacía sonrojado y daba tanta ternura que daba ganas de abrazarlo. Se subió arriba mío, el pene brillaba y se podía distinguir en la oscuridad. Me metió dos dedos mientras me besaba el cuello, arquee mi cuerpo para que entrara más profundo. Esto me estaba gustando.

Estas toda mojada –se acercó a mi oído, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada –Voy a meter mi sable de luz.

Mordí mi labio inferior para no reírme. De a poco él lo metió. Gemí de placer y el también. No podía distinguir su rostro, pero si sus ojos. Me miraban directamente. Cuando su pene estaba dentro de mí, sus manos tomaron mis senos y comenzaron a masajearlos. Lo sacaba y lo metia, cada vez más rápido. La cama rechinaba.

Nos venimos juntos, salió dentro de mí y se acostó a mi lado. El disco repetía de nuevo la canción de "Star Wars". Armin comenzó a tararearla mientras golpeaba con un dedo índice mi ombligo, suavemente. Giré mi rostro.

¿De esto se trata? –le pregunté

¿Qué cosa?

Lo del comodín; cualquier chico puede venir a tener sexo conmigo.

Él asintió y me besó en los labios. Se levantó, se vistió y luego, se fue por la puerta. Esta vez no me sentía abandonada, si no que excitada. Todo el domingo iban a venir diferentes chicos a mi casa… Me dormí al cabo de unos segundos.

**Fin capítulo 5  
>(desde ahora en adelante, pondré así mi despedida :D)<br>Espero que les haya gustado!  
>Disculpen la tardanza, pero aviso:<br>Subo capítulos los miércoles, viernes y domingos  
>Os quiero   
>Dejen Reviews, hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo<strong>


	6. Episodio 6, Ámber y la chica de rosa

Desperté agitada, una capa de sudor cubría mi frente. Aún me encontraba desnuda por lo sucedido de anoche.

_-Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño –_me repetía en la cabeza. Aquella historia que había recreado en mi mente fue escalofriante, capaz de hacerme ahogar en mi propia saliva.

_Flash Back (del sueño de anoche)_

_Miré a ambos lados, no había un alma que recorriera la calle. Ya eran las altas horas de la noche, caminaba sola sin rumbo alguno, no podía ver si había compañía, los faroles que colgaban solamente alumbraban mi paso. Escuché voces y aceleré mi andar. Estaban cerca de mí, podía sentirlos sobre mis hombros. _

_Llegué al lago, que se encontraba congelado por el frío invernal. Me di vuelta, una sombra corría a mi alrededor. El pánico invadió mi cuerpo, aquellas sombras eran seis. Pararon en frente de mi, se acercaban lentamente, gritaban mi nombre, me pedían ayuda, me pedían cosas. Retrocedía, llegué hasta el final del borde, atrás el agua. Las sombras no paraban, subían el tono de su voz._

_-Cállense –dije, suavemente. No salían palabras de mi boca, estaba muda. Lo intentaba, seguía tratando pero no podía. _

_Una de ellas se acercó a mí, a tal punto que pude sentir su frio. Me empujó al hielo. Este se rompió en mi espalda. Me estaba hundiendo, miré para arriba, alce las manos pero nadie me ayudaba, querían que tocase fondo. No respiraba. No moría._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Me levanté para hacer mi rutina diaria, pero algo la interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –sentado en mi sofá, se encontraba Nathaniel. -¿¡Cómo entraste!?

-Por la puerta, ¿no es obvio? –hizo aquella sonrisa de delegado.

-Te quiero fuera de mi casa –le dije, señalando la puerta. Él se paró hasta llegar enfrente de mí demasiado cerca. Posó una de sus manos en mi rostro.

-Yo te quiero atada en mi cama.

Mis ojos se pusieron como dos platos, sus ojos se encontraban como los de la última vez, llenos de poder. Me tenía sujeta por la cara y me empujó, a la mesada de la cocina. Me desnudaba con la vista, me miraba de arriba para abajo, haciendo que me sonrojara. Me subió al mármol, y se acercó a mí, me besó los labios, su boca sabia a pasta de dientes. Pasaba su lengua por la mía, acariciándola y tocándola con la punta. Gemí en sus labios. Le comencé a deshacer el nudo de la corbata y la tiré al suelo, él me pasaba sus manos por la parte baja de mi espalda, sin llegar a mi culo. Tocaron la puerta y nos quedamos quietos, me separé de él y me dirigí a ella.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté.

-Abre tabla de planchar –giré para ver a Nathaniel, él no se encontraba nada nervioso, yo en cambio sí. Abrí de a poco, y pude verlo, vestido informalmente, con una remera negra sin mangas y unos jeans sueltos.

Se vieron y se quedaron en silencio. Pero luego, Castiel se voltio y se quedó mirándome, con sus ojos grises. Estaba petrificada, con la puerta abierta.

-Cierra la puerta –obedecí. -¿Querías quedarte con toda la diversión? –le dijo, dirigiéndose a Nathaniel.

-Sabía que vendrías, así que no es una sorpresa. –respondió.

-Mejor. –se me acercó y comenzó a pasarme la lengua por los labios, haciendo que se abriesen sin reclamación algunos. Mordió mi labio inferior, gemí en su boca, pude sentir su sonrisa. Nath solo observaba la escena.

El pelirojo metió su mano bajo mi blusa mientras me empujaba al sillón. Él se quedó arriba mío, mientras me acorralaba con sus piernas. Con mis manos agarré su espalda para acercarme más. Podía sentir el bulto en mi estómago.

-¿Te vas a quedar con toda la diversión? –preguntó el rubio, sentado en la mesada.

-Solo la estoy preparando –respondió. Bajó su boca hasta mi cuello, donde comenzó a morderlo y chuparlo con sus labios expertos. Escuché un gruñido y pude ver a Nathaniel sin camisa y con una gran erección. Se acercó a nosotros y tomó una de mis manos, para luego apoyarlas en el bulto.

-¿Puedes sentirla? –dijo, entrecortado. –Así me pones tú.

Gemí por el roce y por los labios de Castiel. Este se separó y me bajó mi pantalón de piyama dejándome solo en bragas. El rubio me sacó la remera. Solo estaba con ropa interior.

El de ojos grises me enteró dos dedos sin piedad mientras el otro metía los suyos en mi boca. Chupaba mientras separaba las piernas para que entraran más profundo. El rubio gimió y el otro me besaba el abdomen.

-Creo que ya está lista –el pelirojo sacó sus dedos y se bajó el pantalón con los boxers, pude ver a su amigo bien erecto, preparado para picarme. Nathaniel lo imitó. Sin piedad alguna, los dos, al mismo tiempo, me penetraron: el rubio en la boca y el otro en mi vagina. Gemí por la bestialidad. Me embestían rápido, al mismi tiempo, coordinados. Se corrieron y cambiaron lugares.

-Chupamelo todo –gritó Castiel. Nathaniel (que era la primera vez que me penetraba) gemía descontroladamente, acompañado de algunos gruñidos.

-Quiero darle por detrás –dijo el rubio. El otro asintió y me saco su pene de la boca, para que Nath me diera vuelta y allí metérmelo de una por el ano. Me separaba las pompas con sus manos, apretándolas y masajeándolas. Me pegó una nalgada. Castiel admiraba la escena mientras se masturbaba. Gemí fuerte y me corrí acompañada de Nath.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo dejándome acostada en el sillón, dada vuelta.

-¿De nuevo? –dijo Castiel.

-¿Te quedaste insatisfecho? –el rubio contestó. Yo estaba cansada, así que no participé de la conversación.

-No es eso. Pensar que tendré que esperar cinco días para que llegue el próximo domingo es mucho… -Nath rió fuerte. Se levantaron y volvieron a hacerla misma rutina, luego de más de dos horas, se fueron. El domingo estaba acabando, ningún otro chico apareció.

Rápidamente se hizo lunes, salí para clases y llegué puntual. Abrí mi casillero y se encontraba una nota con letra cursiva.

_Princesa, estoy en el sótano, búscame luego de clases._

Lysandro, era demasiado obvio por dos razones: 1) esta semana era suya; 2) él ama el sótano. Cerré mi casillero y me encontré con Ámber, que se me acercó y me pegó una cachetada. Quedé atontada, los que se encontraban alrededor, contemplaron la escena.

-¡Seras puta! –me gritó en el rostro. Emparejó mi otro cachete con su otra mano. -¡PRIMERO MI HERMANO Y AHORA CASTIEL!

-No sé de qué estás hablando –le espeté, con mi voz más natural y tranquila, aunque si no habría público ya le hubiera arrancado sus cabellos rubios mientras le golpeaba la frente con los lockers… ah, qué bueno hubiera sido. –Ahora, si me dejas… -caminé pero la rubia me agarró de mi larga cabellera y me tiró al suelo.

-¡¿Quién te crees que sos!? –pude ver que en el público estaba Violeta, Iris y algunos chicos de otros cursos a quienes no conozco. A lo lejos pude observar una cabellera rosa, larga que se alejaba. Nunca había visto aquellos cabellos antes. -¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! –me bajó de mis pensamientos.

-Ámber, no me despiertes. –Violeta puso los ojos como dos platos, ella sabia de que hablaba. –deja me ir y haré como que no pasó nada.

La rubia soltó una carcajada sarcástica -¡¿Qué te deje ir?! ¡Si te tengo donde quiero!

Violeta salió de la multitud y se acercó a mi, ayudándome a pararme. Ámber le hizo un gesto a sus compañeras que agarraron a la peli violeta y la tiraron lejos de mi, haciendo que soltara un gritito. Miré la escena y luego a la rubia. ¿Dónde estaba la directora cuando se la necesitaba? Ah, claro, en una maldita junta de profesores en el gimnasio.

-Te lo dije. –me di la vuelta echando una mirada asesina al público, que rápidamente se dispersó. Luego, me acerqué a la rubia y la agarré de su remera rosa pastel.

-No te hagas la mala conmigo, perra. –escupió en mi rostro. Me limpié con el dorso de la manga y la tiré a los lockers sin piedad alguna. Se escuchó un sonido sordo y Amber se encontraba en el suelo. Me agaché hasta su altura.

-Tal vez yo sea perra –empecé –cobro caro, no como algunas lanzadas que se pueden encontrar en cualquier calle. –Sus ojos demostraban rabia. Le pegué en el rostro -¡NO QUEIRO VER MÁS TU ROSTRO ASQUEROSO! –le grité.

Se oyeron aplausos a mis espaldas. Elevé la vista y allí estaba Alexy. Mi ira subió.

-Buen show. –Sonrió –ahora, deja a Ámber en paz.

-Ni muerta, la tengo donde yo quiero –repetí, imitando su sonrisa.

Se acercó a mí y me levantó con sus brazos, me susurró al oído –tranquila, perra. Le pegué una cachetada. –Auch… –hizo una media sonrisa traviesa – ¿alguien se revela a su amo?

-Tu no eres mi amo, esta semana lo es Lysandro.

-Al fin entiende la perrita. Ahora vete con tu dueño.

Hice un movimiento brusco. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, Violeta ya no estaba, Castiel miraba desde el aula B y Alexy hablaba con la rubia. Qué pena que me sacaron rápido, me hubiera encantado haberle hecho más cosas… no, cálmate, ya pasó. ¿Desde cuando volví a ser la de antes? Tendré que llamar a mi Tía para que venga con la receta de nuevo.

Bajé al sótano y allí estaba, sentado en un sillón escribiendo en su libreta. Al escuchar mis pasos se dio vuelta y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Estaba escribiendo sobre ti. –dijo.

-¿Enserio? –hice una sonrisa falsa, no estaba de humor pero no quería que comience a interrogarme. –Cántamela

Dudó unos segundos –Bueno, pero solo una estrofa.

"_Quiero hacerte mía princesa,  
>Tenerte abierta de piernas<br>mientras te miro por arriba  
>y te hago mia."<em>

-Qué poético… -dije, aunque no me quedaba muy en claro desde cuando Lys escribe cosas así –rima.

-Quería que la sintieras –se levantó, me agarró de un brazo y me acercó a él. Me agarró el rostro con sus dos grandes y suaves manos –porque eso te haré hoy y por los próximos cinco días. –me besó profundamente. Cuando nos separamos agregó –princesa.

Reí por lo bajo y él sonrió. Hace unos minutos, me encontraba golpeando a Ámber y discutiendo con Alexy, pero ahora estoy con un chico que escribe poesía erótica en un sótano oscuro. Qué rápido que pasa el tiempo.

-Bueno, hoy no. –Me dijo –le prometí a Leigh que lo ayudaría con su tienda. Hoy te salvaste pero mañana recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, princesa.

-¿Puedes no llamarme princesa? –le dije.

-Entonces te llamaré cortesana (prostituta pero más elegante)

-Eh… -lo pensé unos segundos pero luego sonreí –princesa está mejor.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó delicadamente los labios. Agarró mi mano derecha y la apretó en su entrepierna.

-Te salvaste… por hoy.

Se fue del sótano dejándome sola. Esperé unos segundos y luego salí yo. Busqué a Violeta pero no estaba, en cambio me encontré al molesto de pelo azul.

-Alexy, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora tienes preguntas, qué raro –me dijo –siempre fuiste y serás una preguntona pero hay gente que no soporta a la gente así y por eso esa gente le hace cosas malas a la otra, ¿entiendes?

-Me quedó claro –fruncí el ceño –eres un puto resentido.

-AUCH! Eso me hirió justo aquí –señaló su corazón. -¡qué mala que eres! –contestó con sarcasmo. Además querida, no. –me acorraló con sus brazos en una pared –no lo soy, nunca lo fui –mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos. Él me besó ferozmente dejándome sin aliento, apretando mis labios con los suyos. No abrí la boca, pero él me piso haciendo que lo haga., eso le permitió tener acceso para que su lengua jugara con la mia. Se alejó y me miró, travieso -¿entendiste? -Estaba aturdida, sus ojos rosas me miraban directamente. Asentí débil y se fue por el pasillo.

La campana tocó, todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Me dirigí al parque, al parque de mis pesadillas. La chica de cabellos rosas hasta la cintura se me acercó. Lo tenía ondulado y rebajado en capas. Sus ojos eran grandes y de diferentes colores: uno turquesa como el agua del caribe y el otro de n verde como la esmeralda. Tenia unas cuantas pecas que atravesaban su nariz repignada. Su piel era blanca. Llevaba un vestido blanco y unos zapatos a tacón rojos.

-Hola –dijo con una suave voz.

-Hola –respondí.

-Vi tu pelea con Amber y sé todo. –su mirada era triste. –No dejes que te hagan eso, Su. –estaba confundida, no respondí. No conocía a aquella chica. –Ah, no me presenté –me sonrió y me extendió su mano, la acepté. –Soy Melissa, pero me dicen Melu. Soy de un nivel más bajo que el tuyo.

-Ah, -seguía confundida. ¿Cómo me conocía aquella chica? -¿y entonces? ¿a qué te refieres con tu advertencia?.

-A mí también me pasa lo mismo que a ti. Me enteré por un pelirojo que le hablaba a mi chico de calendario –dijo, se agarró su brazo –querían que tu… tú seas esto –se señaló.

-¿Qué tienes de malo?

-¡UN JUGUETE! –gritó. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

**¡Fin del capítulo 6!  
>Espero que les haya gustado.<br>Les doy las gracias a morgenstern18, "la muerte azul" y sheblunar  
>por seguir el fanfic desde el comienzo<br>Dejen su reviews con comentarios! Así puedo ir mejorando  
>Gracias.<strong>


	7. Episodio 6,5, Un vistazo al pasado

La niña de rosa sollozaba en silencio, la miraba incapaz de soccorerla. ¿Un jueguete? ¿Eso era lo que ella era? Entonces, esa niña era lo mismo que yo, una maldita esclava que usan para la diversión…un maldito juguete.

-Tranquila. –mi voz sonaba suave. Le acaricié la nuca y pude sentir algunos que otras montañas. Quedé sorprendida, aquel pelo no era el suyo, ¿por qué? Elevó la vista y pudo notar que la descubrí.

-No es lo que parece. –me dijo, sacó mi mano y puso la suya haciendo que el pelo rosado cayera al suelo, dejando notar una cabellera negra, larga hasta la cintura, rapada a un costado. Se podían ver algunos moretones en el cuero cabelludo. Aquella chica era preciosa, aunque tuviera aquellas marcas y el rapado arriba de su oreja. –No fue mi decisión estoy –acarició la falta de pelo –ellos lo eligieron.

-¿Por qué? –pocas palabras salían de mi boca.

-¿Por qué no? –me sonrió aunque se notaba que seguía trite. –yo soy la esclava de algunos chicos de clases superiores a la tuya, más otros que no se encuentran en el colegio. No sabes como sufro. Pocos domingos llevo ropa, sale uno y entran dos más –se rodeó con sus brazos. –mi máximo fue… -lágrimas caian de sus ojos –cinco.

-¡¿CINCO!? –grité. Ella había sufrido más que yo. -¿Quiénes son?

-No conozco los nombres de algunos. Pero sé que hay uno llamado Dake. –Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos, estaba atónica –él propuso mi nuevo look.

-No me jodas –le dije.

-Luego uno de cabellera azul, pero él es el líder, siempre se saltea su semana… él me convirtió en esto.

Cabellera azul, solo había uno: Alexy. Ese bastardo creó esto, ¿no?. Eso creo, no soy la única que se encuentra en estas circunstancias, ya lo sospechaba. Miré a la niña, se notaba tan indefensa, tal vez eso es lo que les gusta a ellos. ¿Tienen poder sobre nuestro cuerpo? Un viento de frió nos inundó.

Un morocho entró al parque, usaba unos pantalones militares y un sobretodo verde. Me miró por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se conectaron y luego, él la desvió. Es el mismo que la vez pasada ¿qué le sucede?... ¿No será el amo de Melu de esta semana? Ella me observó, le hice una seña con la cabeza para que lo mirase pero al intante en que ella le echó un vistazo dirigió su mirada a otro lado. Sospechoso. Me acerqué al individuo que ahora estaba bajo el gran árbol.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede? –le grité mientras me acercaba. Quedó atónico por la situación. Miró a ambos lados.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –respondió.

-Si, a ti niño bonito –me crucé de brazos cuando me encontraba a pocos metros de él. Se sonrojó de una forma demasiado tierna… ¡No pienses en ello!, él nos está acosando… creo.

-Y-yo solo es-staba aquí –se puso nervioso, la cara le ardía.

-Sí, lo noté, aquí estas y yo te estoy hablando –sus ojos verdes miraban a todos lados menos a mi rostro. -¡OYE! Yo estoy aquí. –depositó su mirada en mí. Luego, sonrió.

-Su… -susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿Me conoces?

-Eso creo…- seguía con aquella sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. –Creo que eres la "Su" que buscaba.

-Tal vez yo no sea la "Su" qué buscabas. –Melu miraba a lo lejos. –Además dejanos en paz.

-¡Eres tú! –me abrazó, atrayéndome a él. Me levantó, madre mia que era fuerte aquel niño. Me besó la frente, la punta de la nariz y me miró los labios. Se acercó pero yo le tapé la boca, empujándola para atrás.

-Ni lo pienses. –estaba harta de los chicos, tengo que lidiar con cinco.

-No me reconoces. –dijo.

-No, y espero no hacerlo. Ya tengo mucho con que lidiar y no quiero conocer a nadie más, por es- me interrumpió con sus labios, besándolos apasionadamente. Me dejé llevar, besaba muy bien, ferozmente, como si hace años que no me veía y me deseaba demasiado. Gemí en su boca, mientras pasaba su lengua por la mía, jugando. Nos separamos y él me miró a los ojos.

-Kentin –susurró. Me bajó y nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Ken?

-¡KEN! –gritó un hombre de uniforme militar en la puerta del parque. El chico lo miró y luego a mi, dándome una mirada triste, aunque trataba de ocultarla con una débil sonrisa. Era Ken, mi Ken, el que se fue hace años y volvió hoy… o hace más. Se estaba yendo. Lo tomé por el brazo y lo atraje a mi, lo besé tiernamente en los labios y lo solté. -¡KEN, AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-Nos vemos, Su.

Se fue corriendo al hombre que lo subió a un auto y se fueron. Miré a Melu, ella estaba sorprendida, mirándome. La saludé con la mano y me fui, no quería hablar más, no quería preguntas incomodas, quería mi medicación, en este instante. La necesitaba.

Entré rápidamente a mi cuarto, abri la puerta del baño y comencé a buscar en el botiquín el frasco naranja.

-AJÁ, las encontré –abrí la tapa y tomé dos píldoras, sin agua. Estaba ya acostumbrada a tragar cosas más grandes que estas (malpensadas)

_FlashBack._

_-Su, hay unos niños que me estuvieron molestando –Violeta vino a mí, con su cuaderno roto y una rodilla raspada. _

_-Ya sabes que mi mamá me dijo que…_

_-Ya se lo que te dijo, pero ¡es urgente! –la niña me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió –tienen mi dibujo._

_-Oh no –ya sabía que tan mala era la situación. Violeta estaba experimentando dibujar el cuerpo humano y para ello, buscó fotos de gente desnuda en internet. Aquel dibujo era su primer intento… de un hombre._

_Me levanté y fui hasta el aula. Estábamos en "La escuela primaria Sweet Candy", en donde uno podía hacer lo que le plazca, ya que rara vez profesores se presentaban a clase. Yo no era una niña aplicada, nunca lo fui, pero había algo que me encantaba: las armas blancas y de fuego. Eran mi pasión. Cada miércoles y viernes, mi padre, con mi abuelo, me enseñaban a utilizar cualquier clase de arma y luego, los domingos, mi abuelo me llevaba a su casa en el campo para hacer tiro al blanco. Mi tía, doctora psiquiátrica, estaba en contra de aquello. _

_Llegué al aula y los niños reían, todos alrededor de un papel. Me ubiqué enfrente suyo, con los brazos cruzados. Solo era una mocosa de diez años._

_-Devuélvanme el dibujo –dije, seria. Marco, el niño más "popular" por sus travesuras y por ser el más lindo (Según las niñas precoces) se paró y quedó a pocos metros de mí. _

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? –él era el que tenía más plata en toda la escuela. Sus padres eran diseñadores de autos en Italia, luego, se mudaron a Paris para expandir sus horizontes. –No eres nadie –me empujó._

_-No te metas conmigo –le dije, y le devolví el empuje. Sus amigos y amigas miraban la situación. Viktor, un niño callado, observaba sentado desde su banco. _

_-¡¿Qué haces?! –lo tiré al suelo, posé un pie en su abdomen y me empujé hacia adelante. Le arranqué aun niño rubio el dibujo y luego salí del aula, o eso creía yo. _

_Cuando ya estaba afuera, Marco me agarró de la punta de mi cabello, arrastrándome hacia los baños. No solté en ningún segundo el dibujo. Luché para soltarme, pero cada vez que trataba, él me tiraba de mi largo pelo. Entramos y me empujó hacia el lavado, en donde me golpee contra el mármol mi panza. _

_-¿¡Te crees muy lista!? –estaba en el suelo, me pegó una patada que me retorciera del dolor. Me levantó la mandíbula. Sus ojos negros como la noche me penetraban. –No eres más que una niña que trata de defender a los demás cuando en verdad ELLA necesita ayuda –me besó. Abrí los ojos como dos platos, estaba sorprendida._

_Se alejó y frunció el ceño. Me había besado, él a mi. ¿Por qué? ¿¡CÓMO!?. Acercó de nuevo sus labios a los miós. Me golpeó en el abdomen y abrí la boca, para que su lengua pasara. Recorrío cada parte de mi boca. Tocó la mía. Que repulsión. _

_Se separó. No había comentarios. ¿Desde cuándo? Esa era mi pregunta. Se acercó a mi oído._

_-Caíste –susurró. Del baño salieron tres personas que me doblaban en edad y altura. Él niño se paró y me miró, desde arriba acompañado de sus compañeros.-No quiero violación. _

_Dos de los adultos me agarraron y me llevaron afuera, por la ventana del baño. Nos encontrábamos atrás del gimnasio, nunca nadie venía hacia aquí. Estaba muerta. Un pelado y otro con gorra me sostuvieron en el aire, separándome los brazos. El tercero me golpeó en el abdomen, grité del dolor. Marco miraba la escena, riendo. Luego de que estuviera casi inconsciente, se me acercó._

_-Así que ahora eres débil –me agarró el rostro –SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE ME GANABAS Y ME HACIAS QUEDAR COMO UN PERDEDOR –gritó. -¡PERO HOY NO, HOY GANO YO! –comenzó a reir. ¿Cuántos tornillos había perdido? _

_Me pateó en las costillas. Gemí, estaba sufriendo pero no lloraba, no quería llorar. _

_-¿Así que te hacer la fuerte? –hizo una seña al hombre de cabellos largos. Él trajo a una niña pequeña, asustada, Violeta. Una ira comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo. -¿Y ahora que piensas? –el hombre tiró a la pequeña al suelo y Marco le pegó una cachetada. Me levanté. _

_-No me despiertes, Marco –le dije, seria. _

_-¡¿DESPERTAR QUÉ?! ¡Si te tengo donde yo quiero! _

_Me acerqué a él, esquivando a los hombres y lo agarré del cuello, en sus puntos vitales. El niño se retorcia por la falta de aire. Lo tiré al suelo luego de unos segundos para derivar a los matones. Tiré a uno con una llave que me enseñó mi abuelo "El peso no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza" Eso me había dicho. Cuando los cuatro se encontraban en el suelo, me acerqué a Marco._

_-¿Y ahora? –agarré una roca, la sostuve en mi mano, calculando su peso. Y allí se la lancé…_

_Fin FlashBack._

-No murió el infeliz –ese fue mi primer comentario al recordar aquel encuentro. Desde eso, después, no fui la de antes. Mis padres, al notar aquel cambio, me llevaron a lo de mi tía para que me hagan algunos estudios… actué por años como si aquellos funcionaran, pero la verdad es que no. Yo misma controlé mis impulsos, yo misma (y la droga).

**¡Fin episodio 6 1/2!  
>Espero que les haya gustado.<br>Queria hacer este episodio para que entiendan maso menos como es el asunto con Su y su pasado, ya que este fanfic se conectará con ello.  
>Un saludo, y nos vemos el miércoles.<br>Chau**


	8. Episodio 7, ¿Su, qué te esta sucediendo?

Me acosté en mi cama, mirando al techo. Suspiré, costaba mucho trabajo ser yo, Sucrette. ¿Desearía ser otra persona? Estaba volviéndome otra persona, otra nueva. Ya todos me miraban como un objeto y no una persona. A los ojos de los demás yo solo era una chica más, para la sociedad también y más para la sociedad en la cual yo estoy.

Sonará loco lo que acabo de pensar. Busqué mi radio y la prendí, sonaba "I Could Be The One" de Avicci vs Nicky Romero. Como amaba esa canción. Recordé los momentos en los cuales yo salía a los boliches. ¿Podría volver a hacerlo? No sé, ya me volví inexperta. Me levanté y me vi al espejo, ya no reconocía a la chica que estaba allí adelante. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saqué una tijera. Recorté mis cabellos, sin piedad alguna. Los dejé más cortos atrás y adelante me llegaban a los hombros **(n/a: al estilo Gumi de Vocaloid) **Me miré de nuevo, me faltaba algo. Fui hasta el baño y encontré el decolorante de mi madre y me lo eché. Luego de unos minutos, ya era otra. Cabellos más claros (no blancos como los de Rosaly) eran más bien un marrón muy claro.

Busqué el número de Rosaly, ella me debe una salida por favores que le he hecho. Lo disqué.

-¿Hola? –respondió ella.

-Rosa, soy Sucrette. Quería preguntarte si querías salir a bailar o ir a hacer algo. –no hubo respuesta –¡necesito bailar Ro!

Se oyó un gritito de alegría al otro lado de la línea -¡Lo habrias dicho antes, querida! Aw, que emoción. Me voy a cambiar enseguida. En el boliche Pinky Pussy en menos de una hora querida ¡LEIGHT! ¡QUERIDO DESPIERTA, NOS VAMOS A BAILAR! –cortó

Reí, era muy graciosa. Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a mi guardarropa… Terminé decidiéndome por una pollera tubo color negro y una musculosa con encaje del mismo color. Me puse una camisa de manga 3/4 rayada y un sombrero al estilo New York. Abajo, unos tacones aguja con estampado cebra. Me pinté los labios de color rojo y los ojos de sombras violetas.

En menos de 45 minutos, ya estaba viajando en el metro hacia el boliche. Pude conseguir un asiento, así que me senté.

-Mira, mira lo que nos hemos encontrado hermano. –no elevé la vista, el sombrero cubría mi rostro. –¿Te has cambiado tu look? ¿Qué pasó con el anterior, no te gustaba?

-Calla ya Alexy. -Elevé la vista, Armin y Alexy estaban adelante mío.-¿A dónde vas Su?

-¿Es de tu incumbencia? –dije, molesta. El pelinegro no tenía la culpa, pero la presencia de su hermano me molestaba.

-Lo siento, solo quería ser amistoso.

-No, no te disculpes –dije apenada. Alexy sonreía de lado. –ya deja esa mueca estúpido.

-Oh ¡OH! –Dijo el peliazul –así que ese corte te sacó garras.

-Mmmm… no sé –respondí, crucé mis piernas –tal vez tu tengas que averiguarlo –guiñé un ojos, haciendo que a Alexy se le erizara la piel. Me levanté y me bajé.

Caminé dos cuadras y llegué hasta el boliche. Esperé quince minutos y los dos llegaron. Pidieron disculpas por la tardanza y entramos. El lugar era amplio con varios sillones y mesas para sentarnos. Habia dos barras y un DJ al fondo. Estaba iluminado por las luces led de múltiples colores que se movían al compas de la música. Sonreí al sentir el olor a sudor, como extrañaba estos antros.

-¡Iré con Leight por unas bebidas, ve yendo a la pista! –me gritó Rosa mientras se alejaba, yo asentí y me fui aventurando por el lugar. Estaban pasando "Venom" de Ziggy. Todos saltaban y/o bailaban apretados con sus parejas o recientes conocidos.

Comencé a moverme experta en la pista de baile, la canción cambió mágicamente a "Wizard" de Martin Garrix. Sentía como los cuerpos a mi alrededor me volvían una más de su grupo. Cerré los ojos y dejé que ellos me movieran a mí. Estaba tranquila hasta que sentí una mano que me arrastraba lejos. Intenté gritar pero me tapó la boca.

-¿Estás loca? –era Lysandro. Me soltó cuando nos encontrábamos en una de las salas –Sabes, ¡Cualquiera pudo haber abusado de ti! –solté una carcajada -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No sé Lys, la cosa es que ya me acostumbré a que abusaran de mi, sabes, si total soy un juguete, una PUTA MUÑECA

No tomó en cuenta mi comentario, abrió los ojos como dos platos y posó una mano en mi cabello, tomando mechón por mechón -¿¡Qué le has hecho a tu cabellos!?

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. Es mio, después de todo… -Me crucé de brazos.

Lys me tomó del rostro acercándome a él para besarme. Yo le correspondí, total, ya no había nada que perder. Me besó con pasión y lujuria, su lengua recorría todo mi interior, jugaba con la mía. Se alejó, dejándome con los labios extendidos y con una mueca extrañada.

-¿pasó algo? –pregunté

-Ya no tienes… eso que hacía que yo te deseara… -se acercó de nuevo y me besó, pero de nuevo se alejó. Lucia sorprendido por su reacción –Lo siento Su, debo irme.

Le tomé del brazo, y lo acerqué a mi -¿Qué tienes Lys? Hace menos de 24 horas me querías contigo…

-Ya no… -se soltó de mi agarre. Se me rompió el corazón, no sé porque, aquella forma de hablarme, lucía tan distante. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, pasé una mano por ella y la miré.

-Maldición –el maquillaje. Fui hasta el baño y me acerqué a un gran espejo y me retoqué el maquillaje. –Maldito –dije.

-Tranquila amiga, hay más peces en el agua. –una chica de cabello marrón claro se me acercó –peces, pececitos o pececotes, depende de cómo te gusten –se puso más brillo labial rojo –a mi me gustan los grandes, no sé porqué.

-¿Te conozco? –le pregunté, extrañada de tanta amabilidad

-Lo siento, soy Melody.

-Encantada, soy Sucrette. –nos sonreímos y volvimos a lo nuestro.

-¿Sucedió algo? –le negué con la cabeza mientras me lavaba las manos –Uff, no sabes el cañón que me estoy por echar, es un joven llamado Boris.

-Qué suertuda –dije sarcásticamente. Ella solo rió.

-Ah, es algo bueno para olvidar algo malo –me guiño un ojo –me voy querida –me dio una tarjeta y se fue. Su número telefónico.

Salí y pude divisar a Rosa y Leight los dos bailando en la pista, bien apretados. Pasé de ellos y me fui a la barra.

-Un fernet con coca por favor –el chico me lo preparó, se lo pague y lo bebí de a sorbos. Pude sentir como un chico me miraba: rubio, ojos verdes, piel bronceada. Me sonreía tontamente con sus perfectos dientes blancos. No le di importancia así que seguí bebiendo mi bebida.

-Oye linda, ¿ahora te gusta ignorar gente? –se acercó a mi –Soy Dake

No me di vuelta, ese nombre resuena en mi cabeza por unos segundos. Melu lo había dicho antes, ese era uno de sus amos. Le sonreí, con la sonrisa más falsa que pude hacerle.

-Encantada, soy Sucrette. –le extendí mi mano, delicadamente. Él la aceptó, ya me imagino que estará imaginándose el cabrón _"Otra más…" _

-¿Tan linda y tan sola?

-Estoy sola porque me gusta… además, espero a mi amigo

-¿Quién es el afortunado? –me dijo sonriente

-Umm… se llama Alexy –la sonrisa en su rostro se borró. Miró a todos lados. Yo seguía sonriéndole, demasiado cómico para ser verdad.

-Sabes, me debo ir, me llaman por allí, un gusto conocerte Sucrette, espero verte en otra ocasión

-Oh, sí que lo haremos –guiñe un ojo. Él preocupado se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Así que mi amiguito impone autoridad… divertido.

Al ver que la noche se estaba volviendo de lo más aburrida, me fui. Le avisé a mi amiga y salí por la puerta. Miré a ambos lados, el sol ya estaba saliendo y los cafés ya estaban abriendo. Divisé uno que se encontraba a una cuadra. Caminé tranquilamente hacia él y entré. Una campanilla sonó. Me senté en un sofá, una joven de cabellos ondulados, marrón chocolate y ojos verdes se me acercó. Llevaba un traje de "pingüino" adaptado a mujer…

-Hola, ¿qué desea tomar? –me dijo.

-Uhmmm… un café doble por favor. –le respondí.

-Como ordene. –se fue y luego volvió con una bandeja. –aquí tiene.

-¿Quieres sentarte? –le señalé el sofá que estaba adelante mío. Me miró extrañada. –Ja, si no quieres fue solo una broma… debes pensar "qué clase de persona está pidiéndole esto a una chica".

-A lo contrario, pensaba "¡gracias Dios!" –rió y se sentó desprolijamente en el sofá -¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Uf, bueno, fui a bailar pero terminé haciendo cualquier cosa menos bailando, fue una tristeza de salida. –tomé un sorbo de café. Ella escuchaba atentamente. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Luna.

-Encantada, soy Sucrette… -miré el reloj, debía de volver –bueno, fue un gusto, adiós. –le dejé propina y me fui. Tenía que volver a mi casa, o mejor…. Llamar a Lysandro.

Dicho eso, marqué su número

-Su –dijo la otra línea

-¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunté –De la nada me dejas así y yo me quedó mal, ¿sabes? TODO ES UNA MIERDA

-Estas borracha, tranquilízate.

-ESTOY DE TODO MENOS BORRACHA –le grité.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó, tranquilo.

-No te interesa, no, mejor no. Fue un error pensar en llamarte y luego llamarte. Soy una mierda, sabes, has lo que quieras, ¿esas son las reglas, no? Tú haces lo que quieras mientras yo me tengo que cagar y hacer nada

-Su, tranquilízate. Respira hondo y dime donde estas.

-No, tú dime donde estas pedazo de mierda. –le colgué. ¿Por qué le tiraba toda la mierda al pobre de Lysandro? No lo sé, pero debía ir URGENTE a gritarle a Alexy.

Por suerte, sabía donde vivía. Antes, yo era una gran amiga de Armin, en una infancia muy lejana, eramos los mejores amigos; hacíamos todo juntos. Pero él, se alejó en un momento y como no le di importancia, nos separamos.

Toqué el timbre y me recibió el deseado peliazul. Estaba despeinado y usaba una camisa gris con unos joggings negros.

-Mira quien toca mi puerta. –dijo apoyándose en el marco -¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo. –le espeté. –Estoy cansada, ¿sabes? Lysandro me hizo notar lo mierda que soy ahora. No, no quiero eso Alexy… -me interrumpió.

-Eso no me interesa. –acomodó su cabellos. Le agarré de los hombros.

-¡te callas hasta que termine! –le grité, pero me faltaba fuerza. Él pudo sentir mi debilidad en mi agarre. –Tú y ellos me hacen… -junté todo mi enojo para volver –una puta cualquiera y yo…yo…. Yo… estoy cansada de to…-pude sentir como mi cuerpo caía pero luego no sé que sucedió. Ya no fui dueña de él.

**HOLA! Si, ya se que no lo pueden creer, estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo de La sociedad. Mis más sinceras disculpas a todas.  
>Estuve media desconectada y bueno, me encantaría que dejaras reviews con su opinión <strong>

**¿Les gusta como está quedando la historia?  
>Las más fans, ¿pudieron notar que la mesera que atiende a Su es de la otra historia "La mesera"? Jajaja, tenía muchas ganas que las historias se mezclaran, pero no quiero que piensen que están pasando juntas, piensen que hay dos Lysandros, dos Castiels, dos de todos… :3<br>Pongan su historia en Favorito y pónganle follow! Eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo.**

**Participen en el concurso que falta poco para que termine (más info, vayan a la historia "La mesera", hay un capitulo dedicado al concurso)**

**Pd: escuchen las canciones que recomiendo ;)**


	9. Episodio 8, Nuevos planes

Mis parpados pesaban, pero poco a poco podía ir abriéndolos. Me apoyé con los hombros sobre el colchón mullido. Giré mi cabeza para poder estudiar el ambiente en el que estaba: paredes azul oscuro, piso de madera de roble, dos camas en todo el cuarto, un escritorio del mismo color del piso y dos placares idénticos. No era estúpida, sabía que era el cuarto de Alexy. Gruñí por mi estupides y me recosté de nuevo: la cabeza me dolía demasiado.

Recordé todo lo que hice el día anterior: gritarle a Lysandro, salir con Rosaly y venir a insultar al gemelo de Armin. Genial, soy muy inteligente.

Me levanté, no tenia puesto ni los zapatos ni la pollera tubo. Me sonrojé por aquel gesto: ¿él me la habrá sacado? La busqué con la vista, estaba sobre la silla. Caminé en puntitas de pie hasta llegar, me la puse rápidamente, me arreglé el cabello y abrí la puerta. Solo se podía escuchar la televisión y unas risas.

Unas risas femeninas, masculinas. Me acerqué a la cocina, una mujer de pelo oscuro ondulado se encontraba preparando unos… ¿panqueques? Estaba Armin sentado en la barra, viendo a aquella mujer hacer su trabajo. Alexy se encontraba sentado en el sofá, viendo una serie.

Comencé a caminar sin hacer ruido alguno, pero mi plan fue frustrado.

-¡Jovencita! –la voz femenina… -¡Usted no sale sin antes haber probado esto!

Me di media vuelta y pude ver a los tres observándome. El peliazul se veía divertido, esperando mi reacción. Obviamente, al ser una educada joven, me paré, derecha y me acerqué a la mujer.

-Hola… -dije tímidamente. Mierda, ¿Será la madre de ellos? Tiene los ojos de Armin.

-Joven, digame su nombre… -frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Miré al pelinegro, él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sucrette, pero me dicen Su…

-Qué tal, yo soy Mandy, la madre de estos dos gilipollas. –me abrazó, cómo reaccionar a aquella muestra de afecto. Me paré en seco, sin reaccionar. Hace mucho no solo me abrazaban, siempre el abrazo llegaba a algo más y eso era frustrante. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono, la mujer se alejó. –Oh, querida lo siento, pero debo contestar… ¡Ustedes dos! Pongan la mesa.

Me quedé observando como Mandy se alejaba, luego giré la cabeza hasta quedar viéndome a Armin.

-Hola, ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño –Oye, tú eres la que vino aquí.

Es verdad, yo había buscado esto. Suspiré y relajé mi rostro.

-Lo siento, no estoy pasando por un buen momento… -Alexy se nos acercó. Yo giré sobre mis talones y le apoyé un dedo en su pecho. -¡Tú! Lo de ayer, la charla. No terminó. Quiero decirte más cosas de todo lo que me has hecho y… y…

-Sí, acepto tus "gracias" por desvestirte y llevarte a mi cama… sabes, ronroneas mientras duermes, un gesto muy dulce de una persona tan agresiva –abrí los ojos como dos platos y pude sentir como mis mejillas se transformaban en un color más rojo que el tomate.

-Alex… -Armin lo interrumpió, aunque él no tenía nada más que decir –déjala en paz, debe de tener un ataque de histeria.

-Puf, hermano… -se alejó un paso de mí. –no sabes todo lo que le hicieron a esta perra… -todavía seguía en shock por el comentario anterior, así que le hice caso omiso a este. –me enteré que la pelirosa habló con ella, no sé que se mete, suficiente la hemos dejado en la suya. Dios…

-¿Qué? –le pregunté.

-Ya sabes, la chica con la que hablaste en el parte, cabello rosa. –paró un segundo y luego siguió. –bueno, esa chica te ha hecho una trampa para que te vuelvas loca, creo… muy bien no sé lo que te dijo, pero mis fuentes me informaron de esto.

-No me dijo nada.

-Si claro. –se acercó, Armin estaba en el living poniendo la mesa. –dime que te ha dicho.

-Solamente que ella es un juguete para ustedes. –el peliazul soltó una carcajada. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, continua…

-No, ahora me dices.

-Es que esta chica, bueno, la sacamos del juego…

-¿Qué? –Alexy sonrió.

-La sacamos… se volvió aburrida, pero ella quería más y más y bueno, nosotros no podíamos dárselo. Y lo peor, se enamoró.-Se rió más fuerte qué antes.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿No te dijo su nombre? –me encogí de hombros, ya ni sabía si me lo había dicho de verdad o de mentira. –Si no recuerdo mal su nombre era…. Avril Signoret.

Pensé por unos momentos, ¿era ella la chica que conocí en el parque?

-¿Tienes una foto? –me crucé de brazos

-¿Ahora te pica la curiosidad? –fruncí el ceño. –Okey, okey. Tengo muchas –alzó ambas cejas y sacó su teléfono. Pude ver que había varias carpetas, una con mi nombre. Abrió la de la chica solicitada. Fotos desnuda, fotos de todo su cuerpo, ella siendo penetrada, entre otras. Pero una, solo una la demostraba con ropa de calle, comprando en un quiosco en el parque: tenía el pelo oscuro, al igual que sus ojos: marrón al igual que el chocolate amargo. Usaba unos jeans que marcaba sus piernas flacas.

-Ella… -pude reconocerla bien. Alex pasó la foto a una de su rostro: una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. No, esta era otra chica. –Ella… no es.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, aquella cicatriz… no la recuerdo. Debe de ser otra. –el chico guardó su teléfono. No, debía de ver mi carpeta. ¿Cómo la conseguiría?

-Qué raro… pocas chicas han llegado a ser tú o ella….

-¡A COMER! –gritó Armin al haber terminado de preparar todo. Nos dirigimos a la mesa, la madre ya estaba sentada y el pelinegro se encontraba comiendo.

-Su, dime ¿cómo te llevas con mis niños? Ellos no hablan mucho del colegio y es la primera vez que Armin trae una niña a casa..

-Mamá… -dijo Alexy.

-A ti no te preguntaba.

-No es que… em… -comencé a tartamudear, ¿Armin? No me quedó aquello claro, ¿por qué dijo Armin si en verdad yo vine por Alexy? –Él es mi amigo de la infancia y no me sentía bien y… estaba cerca de su casa y…

-La llamé para que venga –el súper héroe de cabellos oscuros. –Estaba borracha cuando llegó, entonces dejé que descansara para que sus padres no la vean –sus palabras se había vuelto profundas y serias.

Silencio. No se habló más. Al terminar, me levanté, di las gracias y salí, lo más rápido que pude de aquella casa. Respiré hondo y prendí mi teléfono. Cuatro llamadas perdidas de Lysandro, espero no haberlo preocupado. Lo llamé.

-¿Hola? –respondió al primer tono

-Lys, diculpame por favor por lo de ayer, no era mi intención….

-Su, no sabes qué alegría es oír tu voz… -suspiró. –ven a mi casa enseguida, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje.

Esto me suena a sexo. Sip, seguramente. Lysandro me necesitaba para "sus" cosas y yo, por mandatos del peliazul, debía de cumplirlas.

-Voy enseguida- y corté. Me pedí un taxi y al cabo de veinte minutos llegué a una casa… ¿moderna? Esto no encajaba, Lys era un joven de época victoriana y su hogar no encajaba para nada con él.

Toqué el timbre y me abrió la puerta. Usaba una musculosa negra y unos joggings grises.

-Ya llegué –levanté los dos brazos y entré. Él cerró la puerta tras de mí. Todo a mí alrededor era blanco, gris y negro. Había una cascada en el medio de la sala. La cocina estaba dividida del gran salón por una barra que tenía tres bancas. Un sillón en forma de "L" estaba mirando a una gran pantalla plana.

-Guau. –y silbé. –impresionante. Nunca me pude imaginar que así sería tu hogar…

-Bueno, me gusta que todo sea así –se me acercó por atrás y agarró mi bolso, dejándolo sobre una mesa. Comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras me rodeaba mis caderas con sus trabajados brazos. –Su, me dejaste muy preocupado ayer. –podía sentir como crecía su paquete, ¿¡Por qué se excitaban tanto!?

-Lo siento, enserio… -gemí un poco. Su lengua se posó en mi oreja, metió su punta y luego mordió mi óvulo.

-Shhh… ya estás aquí. Disfrutemos nuestro último día juntos. –me levantó al estilo "princesa" y subimos a la segunda planta. Abrió una puerta y llegamos a su cuarto. Me acostó, delicadamente sobre su colchón. –Te ves tan linda cuando estas acostada así. –se sacó rápidamente la musculosa. Levantó mis brazos y me quitó mi remera, dejándome en corpiño.

-Lys… -él se puso sobre mi y comenzó a besarme, movía ágilmente su lengua sobre mi boca, me saboreaba, me deseaba. Comenzó a masajearme los senos, quería pararlo, quería pero no me lo podía permitir, no, ya no podía hacerle esto a Lys, él está al margen de todo y no quiero hacerlo sufrir.

Guardé silencio en el resto del coito. Cuando me encontraba en cuatro patas, sobre el colchó, Lysandro dándome por atrás, desenfrenado, mientras me gritaba mi nombre, no pude evitar pensar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la primera vez que Nath se me subió arriba. Ese día cambió toda mi vida…

-Su, me voy a venir, me voy a venir. –Lys gadeaba, me embestía fuertemente y sobaba mis senos. Yo gemía, como un puerco (me sentía como tal, así que no hay gran diferencia).

Justos. Juntamos nuestros líquidos y nos quedamos agotados en la cama.

-¿Está todo bien? –me atrajo hacia él y me tapó con sus sábanas.

-Sí, estoy perfecta. –embocé una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, princesa, ahora debes de recuperar las pilas –hubo un momento de silencio. –Que estoy diciendo, querida, tu aroma es tan fuerte que me dan ganas de penetrarte de nuevo –qué poetico que es este chico. Se me subió arriba y de una sola estocada metió todo su paquete dentro de mi vagina. –Lo siento linda, es que eres tan deseable. –me acarió con una mano mi rostro y comenzó a mover su cintura.

Y así, por el resto de la noche, Lysandro me hizo suya.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Desperté con un fuerte calambre, cuando pude calmarlo, evalué en la situación que estaba. Era sábado, mi día libre; Lysandro estaba dormido a mi lado; mi ropa la llevo puesta hace más de tres días.

Me levanté y robé (luego se la devolvería) un jean y una camisa de Lys, me quedaban enormes, pero prefería eso a usar de nuevo las apestosas ropa de noche. Bajé, sigilosamente y salí. Caminé por las vacías calles, eran las ocho de la mañana de un sábado, obviamente no habría nadie (solamente borrachos o jóvenes que salían de las fiestas).

Llegué a mi casa, sana y salva y me dispuse a ordenar un poco. Desde que me hice aquel cambio radical de cabello, nunca pensé en mis padres ni en mi familia. Ellos, nunca se interesaron concretamente en mi, siempre se fijaban en los demás, por eso, era obvio que no los iba a tener en cuenta, ya que ellos nunca me tuvieron a mí.

Mi celular vibró, era alucinante ver como duraba la batería.

**Qué tal Su, tú chico de la semana será  
>Armin.<br>Espero que la pases bien **

Genial, el gemelo de Alexy, mi amigo de la infancia.


	10. Episodio 10, ¿El día ha llegado?

**Hola, soy LadyAtenea. Al fin el día ha llegado. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones etc.  
>Los quiero<br>**.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era sábado. Estaba sentada en mi sofá que daba a la puerta, tenía mucha curiosidad, ¿quién vendría hoy? Si mal no recuerdo, hoy puede venir cualquiera de los chicos. ¿Vendría alguno? Descarté por completo a Lys, era obvio que él no vendría, ¿el por qué? Tenía un presentimiento. El timbre sonó, la fuerza de la gravedad impedía que me moviera.

-Su, abre la puerta. -¿¡qué!? ¿ALEXY? Me acerqué lentamente, -puedo ver tus pies bajo la puerta.

-Mierda –susurré entre dientes. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y la abrí lentamente, al otro lado, un chico de cabellos azules todos despeinados, sus ojos sin vida (como siempre) y una sonrisa que imponía autoridad. –Qué agradable visita, ¿sabes? Tú eras el último en mi lista de "posibles visitas".

-Qué graciosa –me empujó para poder pasar. –Solo porque creías que era gay, ¿no?

-¿No es obvio? Como buen amigo que eres…

-Si claro –se sentó en el sofá en el que me encontraba yo antes. Permanecí en la puerta, con la esperanza de que otro venga. –Ya ven aquí, nadie vendrá…

-¿Qué?

-Les pedí amablemente a los demás que me dejaran solo contigo –un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas pero no me moví, ¿debía salir corriendo? No sabía que me quería decir, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté.

-Lo que todos quieres, ¿no? –se paró y se acercó a mí, me erguí, puso ambos brazos a cada lado de mi rostro. Una de sus piernas rodeó mi pierna derecha, abriéndola y dejándome inmóvil. Debía ser fuerte, no caer. –Sabes… ya debieron haberte contado que yo nunca hice nada con nadie.

-Alexy, dime ahora qué quieres.

Acercó su rostro al mío, su punta de la nariz pegaba con la mía. Mi corazón, maldito, iba a cien por hora. Se podía tocar la tensión que había en el aire. La rodilla que se encontraba abriendo mi pierna se pegó a mi zona intima, haciendo que haya presión en ella y que yo tenga que ponerme en puntas de pie.

-¿Te gusta, no es así? –mordí mi labio inferior, podía sentir como unas gotas de sangre invadían mi boca. –deja ya de hacerte eso, te va a hacer más fea de lo que eres. –me besó. Si, puso sus labios junto los mios y con su lengua apartaba mis dientes. No sé si lo correspondí, creo que sí. Su lengua recorrió todo los rincones posibles de mi boca, estaba inactiva, no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación. La rodilla del peliazul se pegó más a mi zona. Gemí. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura, primero con la idea de alejarlo pero mi cuerpo me engaña y lo acerco.

Cierro los ojos. No quiero ver como el azul me mira con sus ojos rosas. Gemí de nuevo sobre su boca. Me siento la peor persona del mundo, pero aquella situación me excitaba. Nunca me hubiera imaginado haciendo ESTO con Alexy. Nos alejamos y nos quedamos en silenció unos segundos.

-Te han enseñado bien. –me susurró. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, él me empezó a besar el cuello, recorriendo todo rastro de piel. Subió hasta mi oreja y comenzó a masajearla con sus dientes, ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer estas cosas? –Tu cuarto… -me susurró. Me subió a su cadera: yo rodeándolo con mis piernas y el sosteniéndome bajo los muslos, sin dejar de besarme, fuimos hasta mi cama.

Me acostó, brutalmente, (todo lo contrario a Lys). Desesperado, me besó en los labios y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus dos manos. Él gimió en mi boca, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba frenético. Veía sus intenciones sin siquiera verlo a los ojos: quería cojerme, si era fuerte, mejor. Mi boca estaba llena de su lengua. Paró. Fue un momento en el que él se encontraba en la misma posición pero duro, como una estatua. Se alejó, haciendo un fuerte ruido cuando nuestros labios se separan y se me quedó observando.

-Sabes… te ves tan linda así. –giré mi cabeza para verme al espejo: mejillas rojas, boca semi abierta, el pelo desarreglado y la remera subida, dejando ver mi estomago. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

-¿Solo querías que me vea? –le dije. Él no contestó, seguía arriba mío. –Alexy, si eso era lo que querías hacerme, ya vete. –me sentía sucia, una puta zorra lanzada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía dos opciones: tener sexo privado sin que nadie sepa (excepto los que pertenecen al club) o que todos miren mis fotos semi desnuda y sin ropa alguna. Sollocé en silencio. Seguía sintiendo el peso del chico, estaba abierto de piernas, una a cada lado de mi cintura. Estaba sobre mí, sentado en la zona baja del estomago.

-Su, ¿me jodes? –suspiró. Alejé un poco las manos para ver su rostro: serio, con una mano sobre su cabello despeinado, su camisa arrugada, casi levantada, dejando ver su trabajado abdomen. -¿Enserio crees que yo vendría para que te veas? ¡Si lo puedes hacer todos los días! –bruscamente, sacó mis manos de mi rostro y las puso a ambos lados de la cama. Se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente. –Ahora –se alejó unos centímetros. -¿podemos seguir lo que estábamos haciendo? –levantó ambas cejas y me sonrió. Yo asentí, estúpidamente.

Me sacó toda la ropa de repente. Estaba solo en ropa interior. Él, solo en bóxers. Me había atado las manos sobre mi cabeza con la tira de una bata de mi padre. Estaba acostada en la cama y él solo me miraba, parado a un lado. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

-No sé que te haré primero, ¿meterte dos dedos? –enderecé mi espalda. –O… ¿cojerte de una sola estocada? –un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo

Se subió arriba mio y me sacó el corpiño, dejando a mis tetas en libertad. Luego, dos de sus dedos comenzaron a masajear mi zona intima sobre la fina tela. Gemí como un gato en celo cuando él comenzó a mamar una de mis tetas. Apretó fuertemente su dedo pulgar. Mi interior se calentaba.

-Ya estas toda húmeda –rió. Apartó la tela y metió dos dedos de una. Grité. Suerte que vivía sola. Los sacaba y metía. –Estás lista para mi, pero antes. –se alejó y se subió arriba mío. Su paquete era duro, lo apretó en mi zona intima, entre nuestros dos sexos se encontraba la tela de su ropa interior. Rozaba su "amigo" y gemía. ¿Era esto masoquismo hacia él mismo? No entendía aquel gesto, pero dejé que lo hiciera sin cuestionarlo. –Bien, ya está.

Se sacó el bóxer dejando un gran pene erecto. Se podía decir que a simple vista medía veinte centímetros y era de un grosor inimaginable, ¿Cómo podía esconder aquello? Mi boca se entreabrió al verlo, necesitaba tomar aire, estaba seguro que aquello me dolería.

-Muy bien, comencemos por aquí. –de una sola estocada me penetró, grité de dolor, pero luego cuando comenzó a moverse lo disfruté demasiado. Podía sentirlo, cada pared de mi vagina sentía aquella presencia. A los pocos segundos, me vine. Un orgasmo que resonó en toda la casa. Pero él siguió, comenzó a moverse más rápido, me embestía cruelmente, haciendo que la cama se moviera de atrás para adelante. Gritaba por cada estocada. Y se vino adentro mío.

Lo sacó y me dio media vuelta. Con sus manos levantó mi trasero, haciendo que quedara arrodillada pero con los codos apoyados en la cama.

-Esto lo disfrutaras, gata. –Lo metió lentamente por atrás. Él respiraba por la boca, se notaba como le costaba llenar sus pulmones de aire. Yo, me mordía el labio para no gritar, aquel gesto dolía demasiado. Lo metió, entero. Podía sentir el pelo de sus pelotas golpear mi vagina. Sus manos se posaron en mis tetas y comenzaron a masajear mis erectos pezones. Me embestía fuertemente: lo sacaba dejando solo la punta adentro y luego lo metía de una estocada, numerosas veces.

-GRITA MI NOMBRE –me dijo cuando comenzó a acelerar las embestidas

-¡Alexy! –grité con todos mis pulmones. –Alexy, Alexy, Alexy, ¡Alexy!

Cuando sintió que nos íbamos a venir, sacó a su "amigo" y dejó que todo el esperma cayera sobre mi espalda. Me golpeó las pompas con sus manos y me tiró de costado, ya que me era difícil mantenerme en equilibrio con las manos atadas y mis cansadas piernas.

-¿Crees que se terminó aquí? –se arrodilló a mi lado, dejando a mi amigo cerca de mi boca –ábrela. –la abrí, desonfiada. Bien hice en desconfiar, comenzó a penetrarme la boca, ¿raro, no? Me agarró de mi corto pelo y hacia que se lo chupara a la fuerza. Alexy gemía como un loco, yo no sabía que hacer, así que cerré mis ojos fuertemente y dejé que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Acabó en mi boca y me ordenó que me lo tragara (cumplí aquel pedido)

-Muy buena gatita. –me acarició el cabello y se acostó a mi lado. Estaba un poco asustada, pero debía decir que lo disfruté. Me rodeó con sus brazos…. ¿hizo qué? –Lo hiciste muy bien. –me besó la frente y se levantó. Se vistió mientras me observaba. Estaba anonadada. –Quiero que ya llegue mi semana.

-¿Alexy? ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté. Aquel carácter, no era suyo.

-Estoy perfecto, ¿por qué?

-Estas raro… -levantó ambas cejas- No eres el que conozco, ¿ha sucedido algo?... –esto no encajaba con lo que la chica del parque me había dicho, él siempre se salteaba su semana, nunca tenía sexo con una chica que esté bajo su poder, algo había sucedido.

-Su, necesitaba acerte esto para decirte lo que voy a decir. –se acercó a mí, sentándose en el borde de mi cama. –Tus padres… han muerto.


	11. Episodio 11, Mis últimas plegarias

_Dos cepillos de dientes colgando.  
>Uno ya guardado.<em>

Acababa de tener relaciones con Alexy y luego de eso él dijo… aquello. Por eso era tan amable conmigo, por todo él me ha hecho lo que acaba de hacer. Seguía acariciando mi cabeza, me levanté de un golpe y moví su mano. Podía sentir como unas lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos. Todo… estaba sucediendo tan rápido. Por un momento, había pensado que él había vuelto a ser el de antes pero más cambiado.

Aún desnuda, salí de la cama y me paré enfrente suyo.

-¿Querías probar esto? –me senté sobre sus piernas. Él estaba confundido por la situación. Con mis piernas, rodeé su cintura. –Yo sé que te gusta todo esto –pasé su mano por el contorno de mi cuerpo.

-Su, ahora estás confundida y sé lo que sientes…

-¡YA NO SIENTO NADA! –le grité en su cara, y era cierto. ¿Quién era yo además de "Su"? ¿Una mujer que ya no tiene camino? Me manipulaban de todas las formas posibles, he sido penetrada más de cinco veces esta semana. Mi virginidad la ha quitado alguien que yo no amaba.

Alexy se paró, tirándome en la cama. Podía ver como su rostro ya no tenía aquel brillo que llevaba hace unos segundos.

-Otra más… -dijo. –Otra Avril…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? –le dije acostada en mi cama. La sábana cubría mis partes privadas.

-Su, has cambiado sabes…

-¿¡Cómo mierda quieres que reaccione cuando me dices que mis padres han muerto!? ¡ALEXY! –agarró sus cosas y se fue por la puerta. Seguí gritando su nombre hasta que escuché la puerta de la entrada.

Lloré toda la noche. Ahora era una chica que era una puta y además sin padres. ¿Cómo habrán muerto? ¿Habrán pensado qué pasaría de mí? Ahora que están muertos, ¿me estarán viendo desde el cielo? Y si es así, ¿qué piensan de su hija?

Ya era domingo, mi querido dulce domingo, el día en el cual me dan para mí. Luego, mañana, sería de otro, en este caso Armin. Maldecí por lo bajo, él me caía muy bien, pero nunca me lo podría imaginar como el Armin que me cogerá.

Me serví en un bol, unos cereales de chocolate con leche y me senté en el sillón. Tenía la tele apagada, solo podía escuchar como mis dientes mordían los copos. Sonó el teléfono, dejé que la llamada terminara en la casilla de buzón.

-¡Hola! Ahora no estamos en casa, pero por favor, déjanos un mensaje, ¡GRACIAS! –se escuchó la voz de mi padre, madre y mía. –Su, ¿estás ahí? Soy la tía Agatha, contéstame si estás ahí. –me acerqué y levanté el teléfono.

-Tía… -mi voz sonaba quebrada.

-Linda… -un suspiro. No dijimos nada hasta que ella habló. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Cómo debería de encontrarme? –reprimió una risa. Yo siempre tuve comentarios ácidos, era uno de mis "encantos" –Sinceramente, echa mierda, no sé qué voy a hacer, no sé nada… tía –comencé a llorar, en el otro lado de la línea, mi tía me tarareaba una canción que me cantaba de niña para que me tranquilizara. Ella era soltera, sin ningún hijo.

-Ven conmigo, Su… -me dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Su, deberás venir conmigo. Tus padres me convirtieron en tu tutora cuando eras una simple bebé, por si algo les pasaba. –no dije nada. –Cuando finalice el funeral, quiero que vengas conmigo a España… allí en Francia ya no tienes a nadie…

-Está bien…

-Esa es mi chica. Te avisaré cuando termine de arreglar el funeral, por ahora es dentro de una semana, te mantendré al tanto… Dime, ¿tienes dinero como para mantenerte…?

-Si, tía –la interrumpí.

-Okey, nos vemos.

Cortamos. La casa volvió a su silencio inicial. Me iría, dejaría Francia. Puse el teléfono en su base y me di media vuelta. Me vestí: una camisa a cuadros, un jean y unas zapatillas vans. Agarré las llaves y cerré la puerta cuando salí. Bajé por las escaleras ya que el ascensor tardaba mucho.

Caminé por el parque, el lago… todavía recuerdo como me encontré con Kentin, fue algo tan… imprevisto, exótico. Olía bien, eso recuerdo… a ¿hombre? ¿Cómo puedo diferenciar su aroma? Cómo lo extraño… mi amigo, el único amigo que tuve en verdad. Mi primer amor y mi último. ¿Podré amar luego de lo que me está sucediendo? Me iré, otro lugar, nuevos amigos.

Me puse en el borde de la inmensa laguna. ¿Será profunda? ¿Alguna vez alguien habrá intentado sumergirse para ver que había dentro?

-¡Su! –alguien gritó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me di media vuelta y pude ver… ¿Kentin? ¡Mis plegarias se han escuchado. Le sonreí, él la devolvió –qué bueno volver a encontrarte… estuve pensando en ti toda la semana.

-Que gracioso eres –se acercó a mi lado, yo lo seguía con la vista.

-Esas irreconocible… Lindo look.

-Gracias, necesitaba algo nuevo –volví mi mirada al lago.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Solamente estoy en shock… -él me rodeó con su brazo al escuchar aquella palabra. Apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza. –No sé si llorar, no salen las lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Murieron mis padres…

Hubo silencio. Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Claro, cualquier persona con sentido común al saber que sus seres más queridos habían fallecido los colmaría, les produciría una gran tristeza, tanta, que no saldrían en de su casa. Tanta, que llorarían toda la noche, pero aquello no sucedió con migo. ¿Era triste, no es cierto?

-No sé qué decirte… -me abrazó, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho. No decíamos nada, así lo prefería.

-No es necesario. –le respondí, para que el vacio no esté tan vacio.

-Su, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Murieron tus padres! –me alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. -¿No te duele?

-A decir verdad, no es para tanto

-¿¡Estás loca!? –sentía pena por mi, podía verlo reflejado en su rostro. -¡Su! ¿Hola? ¡Esto es un llamado de atención, querida! ¿¡Qué le sucedió a la chica sensible que conocí!? ¿Sensibilidad? Qué estoy diciendo, ¿¡Qué sucedió con la chica que tenía un POCO de sentido común?! –dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡Te dije que estoy en shock! ¿Qué no entiendes? –me soltó los hombros y se me acercó. Nuestros rostros estaban a poco centímetros –Kentin, no hagas esto.

-¿No? –se acercó un poco más. -¿No quieres un beso?

-No lo quiero ahora, sabes

-Su, estas adolorida, un poco de sentimientos no te haría mal

-Kentin, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es.

-Okey, tú lo decidiste. –se alejó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin ver atrás. Acabo de rechazar, al chico que me gustaba, me gustó. No me sentía bien. ¿Quería aquel beso? No, Su, no lo querías.

Me volví a mi departamento. Hoy no quería ver a nadie, ya no quería ver a nadie. Pude ver que había un mensaje en la pantalla de mi teléfono. Lo abrí, sin dudarlo.

**Semana con Armin CANCELADA  
>Te veremos en la esquina, en el mismo lugar<br>que la primera vez que conociste esta sociedad  
>MIERCOLES.<br>xoxoxoxo**

¿Ahora se volvieron afeminados? Este mensaje, sin duda alguna, debió de haberlo escrito Alexy. Las "xoxoxo" las usábamos nosotros para decirnos "besos y abrazos" (es la forma universal que usamos las chicas… ¿yanquis?)

Suspiré. Espero que sea una buena noticia, ya estaba cansada de tantos juegos sin sentido. De tanto sexo sin amor. De tantos chicos lindos. DIOS, ¿¡DE QUE ME ESTOY QUEJANDO!?

Al alejarme del teléfono, este sonó. Miré su pantalla "número desconocido". Lo levanté, acepté la llamada y me lo puse cerca de la oreja.

-¿Hola?

-Sucrette –una voz femenina estaba en la otra línea.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? –estaba confundida, ninguna chica, hace AÑOS, no me llamaba.

-Soy Avril. –mierda, la chica que estaba con Alexy. ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? Nunca la había visto, nunca habíamos hablado. Todo fue por historias. No la conocía, eso debía de quedarle claro.

-¿Quién?

-No te hagas la idiota, se que ya me conoces.

-Auch –me crucé de brazos, tenía personalidad –eso dolió.

-No jodas, lo que te diré es importante.

-Te escucho.

-¿Te enviaron un mensaje?

-Sep… ¿discúlpame, como mierda sabes?

-Eso te lo diré después. Primero, quiero que quede claro: te odio.

-¡Ja! Que divertido, ¿puedo colgar?

-No. Escucha lo que sigue.

-Habla, entonces… -suspiré.

-Segundo: Me he enterado que se han muerto tus padres. –estuvo un silencio entre las líneas. -¿Te preguntas como lo sé? –no respondí –Bueno, hace días que sigo a Alexy, porque tú ya sabes como es mi historia con aquellos chicos…

-Vagamente, no se detalles. Nos estamos yendo del tema

-Sí, discúlpame –tosió un poco –Se que te han quitado la semana con el chico pero quieren que el miércoles vayas a su escondite.

-Ajá.

-No vayas.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo sé que tú no debes ir, algo malo deben de estar planeándote. –silencio -¿Cómo crees que me hice la cicatriz?

-Bueno, muchos factores pue-me interrumpió.

-Fueron ellos.

-¿En serio? Debes de estar jodiendo. Los conozco, no deben de ser capaces de hacer semejante cosa… por Dios, discúlpame, pero no me la creo,

-No lo hagas, nadie te lo pide.

-Adiós

Corté antes de que la conversación siguiera. No es de confiar, eso está seguro. Sé que los chicos, aunque son capaces de muchas cosas, lastimar y dejar marcas permanentes, NUNCA.

Me di una ducha. La merecía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era martes. Mi tía había venido el lunes a Francia. Me estaba ayudando a empacar. Tenía tan pocas cosas, solo cabían en tres cajas de cartón. Los demás objetos sin valor, íbamos a dejarlos para que los dueños que vinieran podrían donarlos o venderlos… hacer lo que quieran con aquellas cosas… _hacer lo que ellos quieran con ella_

-Tía, iré a ver si falta algo.

-Ujum, estaré aquí. –suspiró –que extraño se siente volver. –le sonreí.

Volví a mi cuarto. Se podían ver las marcas de los cuadros de las paredes. Las mesadas de mis muebles sin mis objetos se veían tan vacías. La cama sin sus sábanas ya no era mía. Abrí los cajones de mi placar. Revolví algunas cajas y allí lo encontré, escondido. Un osito con un ojo faltante y una camisa arrugada. Suspiro. Era el oso que me había regalado Ken en su momento. El mismo Ken que yo misma rechacé. Dejé el muñeco sobre mi cama. No lo iba a llevar con migo.

Cerré la puerta y fui hasta el cuarto de mis padres. Por tradición: cerramos las persianas. Todo estaba tan oscuro. Su cama, perfectamente hecha. Sus estantes con fotografías, las miré por última vez, no me llevaría ninguna.

Volví hasta el living. Mi tía había dejado las cajas amontonadas a un costado y mi vestido para el funeral colgado de una percha.

-Hoy duermes aquí. –miré el sillón, lo había armado mientras yo recorría los cuartos. –yo iré al hotel, no queda muy lejos de aquí, asi que cualquier cosa me llamas. –me dio un beso en la frente –acuerdate, mañana a las once, preparada y linda, como siempre –me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Estaba sola, de nuevo. Miré mi teléfono, abrí el calendario y pude ver la nota que cubría el miércoles "ir al callejón donde los conocí".

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Fui hasta el baño _(dos cepillos de dientes colgados. Uno guardado) _me bañé rápidamente y me cambié: vestido negro hasta la rodilla estilo "gótico" con unos pequeños volados en las mangas y puntas. Tenía diferentes clases de tela, tul abajo y una capa más arriba para cubrir mi piel y que no se viera nada. Era esponjoso, no era pegado a mi piel. Me puse la cruz de madera de mi madre: tenía a Jesús tallado en su cruz. La tira tenía pequeñas "bolas" de madera. No soy cristiana, pero por respeto a mi madre, la usaré. En los pies: unos tacos de punta cuadrada, cómodos para caminar largos senderos. En el pelo me lo dejé suelto (tampoco había tanto pelo que recoger). Me puse un tocador: una vincha con un moño negro.

A las once, mi tía tocó el timbre. Me levanté del sillón. Todo estaba en silencio _(una cama desecha. Una matrimonial echa) _apagué las luces y bajé las persianas del living _(una persona sale por la puerta. Otras dos quedarán para siempre) _agarré mis llaves del pequeño cuenco que teníamos en la entrada _(cuando uno deja su pasado, este lo envolverá en un segundo) _Abrí la puerta de la salida y lentamente, la fui cerrando, dejando que retumbara en la casa el pequeño ruido que hacia al cerrar. _(Pum, el cierre)_

Llegué hasta el auto: un mercedes gris. ¿What? Mi tía, estaba, conduciendo, un auto, super, lujoso… Esto ya no tiene sentido.

-¿Subes? –me abrió la puerta y nos saludamos con un beso. Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el cementerio. Múltiples preguntas retumbaban en mi cabeza, muchas sin sentido. ¿Cómo sabía Alexy de la muerte de mis padres ante de mi? ¿Mi tía porqué no llora? ¿Yo seré la culpable de esto? ¿Avril tendría padres?

Mucha gente estaba entrando. Rostros conocidos al igual que desconocidos. ¿Mis padres, las personas más egocéntricas y avaras del mundo, tenían tantos amigos o solo serán gente que vino por compromiso?

Salí del auto. Todos se giraron y me miraron. Nadie lloró, estoy segura de aquello.

-Mis condolencias –una mujer se me acercó. Varios hombres me estrecharon la mano, hasta algunos me dieron palmadas en la espalda. Insolentes.

El cura dio su sermón, yo di el mío, a mis adentros.

_Lo siento madre, padre, se que les he sido la peor hija que ustedes pudieron haber pedido algo mejor, ¿se lo merecían? Lo dudo. Espero que su muerte no haya sido suicidio. Muchas veces ustedes me hablaron de no desperdiciar la vida, ¿irónico?... estoy rodeada de alcohol, drogas, sexo… mucho sexo, aunque ustedes me hayan mandado a una muy buena escuela y me hayan brindado la mejor educación posible, ustedes no querían que me convirtiera en una zorra cualquiera, me lo han dejado bien en claro. _

_No lloré por ustedes, no lo haré tampoco. Padre, se lo que has pensado de mi cuando he madurado. Pude verlo en tus ojos, pude ver como mi madre te alejaba de mí, gracias mamá. Oh por Dios, como extraño tu todo madre… eres a la única que le hubiera dado una última oportunidad, solamente, si, solamente si dejaras de pegarme y mandarme a mi cuarto a estudiar sobre el arroz, duele mucho ¿lo sabias? Luego de un tiempo, el arroz entra en tus rodillas y te lastiman. _

El cura dejó de hablar. Me paré y ayudé a bajar los cajones, de la manera más femenina que podía. Mi rostro reflejaba emoción alguna. Al terminar, visualicé a todos los que vinieron: ninguno de los chicos.

Terminó todo. Ya dejé a mis padres en sus ataúdes, por siempre, para siempre.

-Su, ¿A dónde vas? –comencé a caminar hacia el centro, alejándome de mi tía.

-Volveré en unas horas –no giré, ni la saludé.

-¿Sabes donde estaré?

-En el hotel, sé la dirección –grité. No sé cuantas horas serán, no sé que estarán preparando para mí.

_-"No vayas"_ las palabras de Avril retumbaron en mi mente.

Lo siento… no puedo faltar a una fiesta en la cual soy la anfitriona.


	12. Episodio 12, Mi fin (por fin) a llegado

Me senté en la esquina. El mismo lugar en el cual me habían citado antes, pero había una diferencia: yo. Sí, mi pelo, mi cuerpo, mi todo. Seguía con las ropas del funeral, no tenía tiempo para cambiarme.

Escuché unos pasos, no giré, sabía que eran ellos. Una mano me tapó la boca, un trapo húmedo. Intenté no respirar, intenté escapar, pero sabía lo que era, no sé porque, pero sabía: cloroformo. Mis pulmones pedían a gritos aire, me paré. El hombre de atrás mío apretó más aquel pañuelo en mi rostro. Lo logró. Mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente y perdí cualquier movilidad de mi cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo despertará? –se oía una voz ronca. Mis ojos se estaban abriendo de a poco. Podía sentir como un viento frió recorría mi cuerpo.

-No seas impaciente, ahí está abriendo los ojos –esa era la voz de Nathaniel.

-Castiel… -Lysandro. ¿Estaban todos?

-okey, me calmo.

Abrí por completo mis ojos. Estaba un poco mareada. Intenté moverme pero estaba atada a una… ¿¡TABLA!? Ni ustedes lo creeran: una tabla de madera en la cual tenía un agujero en mi parte trasera. Recorría toda mi columna vertebral hasta la parte baja de mis muslos. Las manos al igual que las piernas estaban atadas a cadenas de hierro. Y lo más gracioso: estaba completamente desnuda.

-¿Era necesario sacarme mi vincha? –les dije en broma mientras intentaba mantener mi cabeza quieta.

-Pues… le saca el erotismo el moño de niña –dijo Castiel encogiéndose de hombros.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor: estaban todos, incluyendo al idiota de Alexy. Arqué una ceja al cruzar miradas con Armin. Él es el único que no me había visto desnuda, inocente.

-Bueno… -dije, mientras movía mis muñecas en círculos

-No seas inocente… ya debes de darte una idea de que queremos hacerte –dijo Castiel, tirado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-Empiecen, entonces. –les dije, quería que esto terminara antes de lo que ellos tenían previsto.

Nathaniel fue el primero en empezar, tomando una de mis tetas en sus manos. Comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza y luego se metió el pezón en la boca. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, estaba avergonzada, todos lo demás se me quedaron viendo, veían como si yo fuera un espectáculo. Lysandro, en cambio, comenzó a masajear mi zona intima, haciendo que esta comience a "calentarse". Alexy reía por lo bajo, pude notar como se escuchaba un "chic"  
>(na: cuando uno saca una foto con el teléfono, este ruido es más común en los BlackBerry). Grité. Todos se quedaron helados con mi reacción.

-¿Qué? –me dijo el rubio.

-No… -dije por lo bajo, lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse –sin fotos…

-Dices… ¿esto? –Alexy mostró su pantalla: yo, siendo acariciada por el albino y el rubio chupándome.

-Sí, eso, bórralo… sin fotos

-Tú no decides aquí.

-Quiero terminar con esto, déjame ir, Alexy. No quiero que sigan haciéndome estas… cosas –mi voz se iba quebrando cada vez más. Estaba "abriéndome" y esta vez no era de piernas.

-Ya cállate –escupió el pelinegro que se escondía. Se acercó un poco y me miró directamente a los ojos. Aquellos azules y fríos ojos -¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Armin, deja que termine… -lo interrumpió Lysandro.

-No, me tiene hasta el piso con todas sus niñerías. Saben, yo seré el primero y ustedes no me detendrán –los demás chicos levantaron los brazos y se alejaron, dejándome a un radio de un metro sola, con él.

En un intante, se bajó el pantalón, al igual que su bóxer y me penetró. Se podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel dentro de mí, una sola estocada fue necesaria para que yo gritara del dolor. Notaba como mi parte intima se iba poniendo colorada por cada embestida. Él solo gritaba del placer "oh si". Lloré, pero silenciosamente. Mi cuerpo me engañaba y hacia que algún que otro gemido se escapara.

-Sabia que te gustaba, puta –me gritó. Los demás observaba, Nathaniel se había "calentado" y se encontraba masajeando su "amigo".

-para… -susurré. –Para… -volví a decir, aquellas palabras escapaban de mis labios. Castiel se estaba masturbando en el sillón, al igual que el pelirrubio. Lysandro, solo observaba, pero se encontraba respirando por la boca.

No vi más. Cerré los ojos para no ver más aquella espantosa situación. Grité, cuatro veces, pude sentir como cada embestida de diferentes penes entraban dentro de mi sin piedad. Fueron cuatro, todos terminaron afuera, dejando que el líquido recorriera mi cuerpo

-¡Abre los ojos y goza! –pude oír que decía el pelirojo

-Mi bella dama –gritaba el albino, cuando fue su turno.

Todos, cada uno, hicieron lo que quisieron con migo, con mi antes cuerpo.

Cuando terminaron el acto, luego de penetrarme, mordisquearme, masajearme, y hacerme otras cosas, me pusieron un trapo húmedo en la zona de la nariz y la boca. Forcé para que me dejaran, podía escuchar risas pero todo fue nulo, ya que de todos modos caí dormida.

Me desperté con las ropas, desarregladas, algunas botellas de alcohol a mi alrededor, sobre el césped húmedo de la plaza.

-Malditos hijos de puta –susurré. Habian armado una escena para que parezca que me había quedado dormida en el parque. Busqué en mis bolsillos del vestido mi teléfono, no estaba. Maldecí por lo bajo. Me senté y miré a mi alrededor, el sol estaba saliendo, debían de ser las… ¿6?. Me paré y agarré las botellas de cerveza y las tiré en un cesto cercano.

Me felicité por mi buen comportamiento con el medio ambiente y luego miré de nuevo a mi alrededor. Tenía curiosidad, demasiada, ¿alguien me habría visto? Un miedo recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿¡Y si alguien me había visto!? Escuché el sonido de un teléfono sonando: era el mio, aquel tono de llamada, solo alguien como yo podía utilizarlo. Me tiré, literalmente, al tacho de basura para recogerlo.

Era un mensaje, va que digo, cinco mensajes: cuatro de mi tía, uno de un número desconocido

"_Sucrette, soy tu tía, no vuelvas tarde que mañana hay que madrugar… pequeña, no te mandes macanas ¿si? Recuerda que tus padres te cuidan desde el cielo aunque no pueden estar contigo. Besos"_

Abrí otro.

"_Linda, contestame urgente, son las doce de la noche… espero que no te hayas quedado dormida, iré para allí para confirmar. No tengas miedo si escuchas un ruido que soy yo. Te amo."_

Cada mensaje, era como notar como mi tía se iba preocupando más por mí. Comencé a sentir un dolor en mi pecho.

"_Su, ¿¡dónde mierda te metiste!?Pequeña, no me asustes, vuelve a casa, no te castigaré, te lo aseguro… pequeña, vuelve por favor."_

Abrí el último.

"_Su, Su, Su, Su, ¡SU! Lo siento, tu amigo me ha avisado que te has quedado en tu casa, lo siento tanto. Descansa, ¿si? Mandale saludos a Alexy y dale mis gracias. Y tu pequeña, ¡JA!, no te preocupes, pero te castigaré por no avisarme"_

¿Puedo vomitar del asco? Miré mi último mensaje. Un archivo adjunto. Lo descargué. Mientras esperaba, leí el texto.

"_Para que recuerdes que nunca te salvarás." _

No, no, no, no. Comencé a agitar mi cabeza a ambos lados, rápidamente. Repitiendome una y otra vez que era mentira, que no era nada.

Las fotos se abrieron.

Grité fuertemente.

Mis pies me engañaban y caminaban por si solas para atrás.

Tiré el celular al suelo.

Caí.

Sentí como el frío envolvía mis piernas.

Sentí como el agua fría envolvía todas mis piernas, entraba por mi ropa y por mis fosas nasales.

No sabía nadar.

Entré en la dulce desesperación.

Podía ver a lo lejos una sombra que se acercaba pero se quedó parada en la orilla, cruzándose de brazos.

Avril.

No me salvaría.

Se acercó otra sombra y se puso a su lado.

Alexy.

No me salvaría.

-Ya puedes morirte.

Y caí a las profundidades del lago.

"_¿Alguna vez alguien habrá llegado a las profundidades?" _ya podía responderme aquella pequeña pregunta.

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mensaje de la Autora**

Hola, soy LadyAtenea, espero que les haya gustado el fanfic como a mí. Es el primero que término, pero no será el último.  
>Dejes su comentario y bueno, tengo algunos agradecimientos que haces:<p>

-**La muerte azul**: muchísimas gracias, tu fuiste la que ganó el concurso… espero que estés satisfecha con tu personaje :D. Seguirá apareciendo, ya que me gustó mucho la descripción

-**chovitap **

- **morgenstender18**

¡Hasta pronto!

_-¿No saldrá? –preguntó Avril, siempre tan incrédula._

_-No sabía nadar. –le respondí mientras me daba la vuelta._

_-¿Me dejaras volver, no?_

_No le contesté, ya sabía ella la respuesta. Solo la miré y rodee los ojos, seguí sin darle una respuesta, espero que se la dé ella sola_

_-¡Alexy! Te he ayudado, me merezco un premio…_

_-Oh sí, lo tendrás. _

_La dejé en el parque mientras me iba por la avenida. Paré un taxi y me subí. Llegué a mi casa, Armin, como siempre, estaba jugando a los videojuegos. Me senté en mi cama y olí mi almohada, seguía oliendo a ella._

_Diario "L´avenue" 12/04/14  
><em>_El lago de los cadáveres._

_Es el segundo año en el cual se encuentra el cadáver de una joven en el lago de la plaza  
>"Liberté", la policía está buscando pistas en las cuales puedan llevar al asesino, ya<br>considerado "en serie".  
>El año pasado, se encontró el cadáver de la joven llamada "Iris Merisi" un sábado a las 5.<br>Este año, se encontró a la joven "Sucrette", una chica que se encontraba viviendo sola  
>por la muerte de sus padres, ocacionada por un accidente automovilístico,<br>su tía, que viajó de España, vino a buscarla para llevársela, pero, luego del funeral, la joven desapareció.  
>Se investiga a un compañero llamado "Alexy López", pero el antes mencionado, se encontraba, ese mismo día, ayudando a su hermano, Armin López, con sus deberes de física.<em>

_La joven fue encontrada por la señora Peterburg, que se encontraba paseando a su perro. Este animal, se tiró al lago para sacar el cadáver de la joven._

**Un año después**

**El caso no cerró por falta de pruebas.  
><strong>**los asesinos**** sigue suelto  
><strong> 


End file.
